Les Larmes du Froid
by Shadora
Summary: Six mois ont passé depuis que Jack est un gardien. Tout semble aller pour le mieux... Mais si le sourire de Jack n'était qu'une façade ? Si tout cela cachait une souffrance inconnue des gardiens ? Il ne suffirait alors que d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres et dévoiler la vérité... Et si cette étincelle s'appelait Pitch ? Après six mois, le combat reprends...
1. Chapitre 1 : Pitch Black

**Salut à tous !**

 **Alors voilà, ceci est ma première fanfiction.**

 **Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que cette fanfic est inspirée d'une autre, appelée "Sauver Jack Frost", et qui a été écrite par Helathalia. Je reprends donc une partie de son histoire, surtout au début, même si je l'ai beaucoup réécrite.** **J'** **y ai** **aussi** **incorporé beaucoup de nouvelles idées.** **J'ai pu** **avoir le consentement d'Helathalia pour utiliser** **quelques** **éléments de son scénario,** **et je l'en remercie !**

 **Attention: Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages du film ou sur le film en lui même ; de même que je vais sans doute réutiliser un personnage créé par Hélathalia. Cette fanfic ne m'apporte rien à part faire plaisir !**

 **Bref, merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez ; n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, une critique (bonne ou mauvaise, tant qu'elle est constructive), ça me ferait super plaisir !**

 **Je ne connais pas encore le rythme de diffusion, mais promis, je ne vous ferais pas trop languir ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 _ **Les larmes du Froid**_

 _Chapitre 1 : Le retour du croque-mitaine_

Burgess

C'était une nuit sans lune, sombre, froide et silencieuse.

Cela faisait maintenant presque 6 mois que Jack était un gardien, et pour la première fois depuis lors, il se sentait seul. Allongé sur la branche d'un grand chêne, dos au tronc, l'esprit de l'amusement portait à ce moment très mal son nom. Ses amis, les autres gardiens, étaient tous occupés : Bunny commençait déjà à peindre ses œufs en prévision de Pâques pour ne pas être en retard, et Jack, pour une raison que lui seul connaissait, se refusait à aller le déranger. Noël approchait à grands pas, et North était débordé : en effet, à quelques semaines seulement de la fête, des elfes avaient ouvert les enclos des rennes, qui, mal attachés, avaient ensuite mis la grande salle sans-dessus-dessous. Quant à Sandy et à Tooth, ils travaillaient sans relâche et Jack n'osait pas aller les déranger, de peur de les gêner. Jamie, quant à lui, était parti en vacances avec ses amis et sa famille, laissant Jack seul …

 _\- Jack ! Je vais aller fêter Noël dans un chalet avec toute ma famille et mes amis... Tout le monde est impatient, mais moi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller..._

 _\- Mais... pourquoi, Jamie ? Tu vas bien t'amuser !_

 _\- Oui, mais tu ne pourras pas venir... C'est le premier Noël que je vais passer depuis que je te connais, et on ne va même pas pouvoir se voir..._

 _\- Ça ne fait rien, Jamie ! On se revoit dans deux semaines, et puis je ne suis pas tout seul, tu sais ! Il y a North, Sandy, Tooth, et le Kangourou !_

 _Jamie rit en entendant le surnom de Bunny, mais il avait bien vu que Jack lui mentait. Avec tout le travail que les quatre gardiens avaient, Jack n'allait sûrement pas pouvoir les voir beaucoup..._

 _\- Jamie ? Fit soudain une voix féminine._

 _\- Oh, je dois aller préparer mes affaires, on part demain matin très tôt... Bon, et bien, à dans deux semaines, Jack ! Passe un joyeux Noël !_

 _\- Toi aussi, Jamie !_

Jack soupira. Cette solitude lui rappelait douloureusement les trois derniers siècles … Soudain, il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses idées noires, et se reprocha son égoïsme. Il décida qu'un bon somme ne lui ferait pas de mal, et lui permettrait peut-être aussi d'oublier un peu ce sentiment de solitude qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Après tout, cela faisait des semaines qu'il manquait de sommeil, à cause de... Jack ferma brièvement les yeux en frissonnant d'effroi, n'osant terminer sa pensée. Il espérait pouvoir, cette fois, se reposer un tant soit peu. Il accrocha son bâton sur une des branches au-dessus de lui, et ferma les yeux.

Pôle Nord, Palais des glaces

\- Allez, allez, plus vite que ça ! Dépêchez-vous, bande de crétins touffus ! Hurla North à ses yétis tout en jetant un œil à sa grosse montre-gousset.

Un de ces derniers poussa un grognement plaintif, comme pour se justifier.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Le rabroua le gardien. A cause de vos idioties, nous avons pris du retard ! Nous ne serons jamais prêts pour le 25 décembre si vous ne vous bougez pas un peu le -

North se tut soudain, au grand soulagement des yétis qui filèrent sans demander leur reste. Leur maître fixait à présent la Lune, dont les doux rayons avaient pénétré dans la pièce. L'Homme de la Lune s'adressait au gardien !

North vit une grande ombre se dresser soudain dans cette douce lueur, et celui-ci tressaillit en reconnaissant la silhouette de Pitch. L'ombre tenait dans sa main un minuscule personnage qui tenait un long bâton incurvé à son bout. Soudain, l'ombre referma d'un coup sec sa main, réduisant en poussière la petite personne, et North entendit avec horreur l'Ombre pousser un grand éclat de rire démoniaque. Puis la vision, tout comme la lumière de la Lune, disparut.

Dans le silence de la grande salle, North murmura un mot, un seul :

\- J-Jack …

Quelques secondes plus tard, une aurore boréale dansait dans le ciel, au-dessus du palais des glaces, appelant d'une voix muette les célèbres gardiens.

(...)

Bunny, accompagné de Sandy, de Tooth et de Quenotte, arrivait peu après devant la porte, et sans attendre, il s'y engouffra pour courir se réchauffer les pattes près de la cheminée.

\- North, par pitié, dis-moi que tu as une bonne raison de nous convoquer, et qu'il ne s'agit pas de tes elfes qui ont encore fait une connerie, ou encore ta bedaine, parce que là je te jure que -

\- Jack, où est Jack ? le coupa North, très inquiet, en regardant partout autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il doit être avec Jamie !

-Mais non, Jamie est parti en vacances, lui rappela Tooth. Soudain, elle se figea. Attendez... Il n'est pas avec toi, North ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis environ une semaine …

Sandy leur fit comprendre qu'il était dans le même cas. Tous se tournèrent vers Bunny, qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation :

\- Je l'ai vu voler vers Burgess, il y a quatre jours, mais il ne m'a pas remarqué, et j'avais beaucoup à faire...

Les quatre légendes se regardèrent, l'air coupable.

\- Alors... Ça signifie que le gamin est tout seul depuis une semaine ? Murmura Bunny. Merde !

\- Mais dis donc, North, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi nous étions là ! Remarqua Tooth. Et pourquoi Jack n'est pas ici ? S'inquiéta-t-elle de plus belle.

Tooth paraissait tout le temps inquiète pour Jack. Elle savait qu'il était plus fragile qui ne le laissait paraître, et qu'il avait beaucoup souffert pendant ses trois cents ans de solitude. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se prendre pour sa grande sœur, et était très protectrice dès qu'il était question du jeune esprit.

Lorsque North leur expliqua ce pourquoi ils étaient là, Tooth sentit son cœur se serrer. Sandy se raidit, et Bunny lâcha un juron.

\- Il faut le retrouver tout de suite ! Fit North à ses compagnons, qui acquiescèrent. Il lança sa boule de Neige, et tonna :

\- Jack Frost, gardien de l'amusement et esprit de l'hiver !

Les quatre compères sautèrent à travers le portail sans perdre une seconde.

Burgess : 4h00 du matin

Ils apparurent dans un grand éclair de lumière, juste devant le lac de Burgess. Le lac de Jack …

A peine debout, les quatre amis commencèrent à fouiller les environs, très inquiets pour leur compagnon.

Tooth s'envola en scrutant le sol, et finit par découvrir le jeune gardien de l'Hiver, qui dormait paisiblement sur une branche.

\- Il est ici ! clama Tooth aux autres gardiens qui commençaient à retourner chaque pierre du paysage.

Jack se réveilla en sursaut, tiré de son sommeil par le cri perçant de son amie, et tomba de l'arbre pour finir le nez dans la neige, légèrement amorti dans sa chute par Wind. Alors que les gardiens couraient vers lui, il se releva tant bien que mal et s'épousseta en protestant :

-Aïeuuh Tooth, qu'est ce qui te prends de crier comme ça ? Pour une fois que je dormais sans... problèmes...

Le jeune immortel, évasif, fit tomber son bâton, qui était toujours accroché dans l'arbre, en donnant un grand coup de pied dans celui-ci. Son précieux artefact lui tomba dans les mains tandis qu'il continuait à ronchonner.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore à cause des elfes de North que tu-

Les derniers mots de sa phrase moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit ce dernier courir vers lui en hurlant :

\- Jack ! Ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

North l'attrapa – le _tacla_ serait sans doute un terme plus juste - et le serra si fort que Jack cru entendre plusieurs de ses os craquer. Le jeune esprit gémit de douleur, et en l'entendant, North desserra son étreinte avec un air coupable.

Son ami se remit difficilement debout, et un instant plus tard, Bunny, Tooth, North et Sandy l'entouraient, effarés.

\- Si je vais bien ? Grimaça Jack. Eh bien, ça irait sans doute mieux si vous évitiez de me hurler dans les oreilles tout en me broyant les os, les muscles et les organes, mais sinon, tout va bien …

Sa plaisanterie ne fit sourire personne, ses amis étant trop inquiets pour songer à rire.

\- Jack, tu... tu n'as rien ? Je veux dire... Tu n'as pas revu Pitch, ou autre ?

\- Pas revu cet idiot depuis qu'il s'est fait à moitié bouffer par ses propres cauchemars, bailla l'intéressé, encore ensommeillé. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Bunny soupira :

\- Oh que oui, Jack, et pas qu'un petit !

Ses amis entreprirent de tout lui expliquer. A la fin de leur récit, Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis sourit d'un air fatigué :

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Nous l'avons déjà battu, il suffit de recommencer, non ?

Soudain, une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien retentit :

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher ami, cette fois, je m'assurerais de gagner !

Les cinq légendes sursautèrent, avant de se mettre en position de combat, prêtes à en découdre.

Le croque - mitaine sortit de l'ombre et fit quelques pas dans leur direction, pour s'arrêter à une distance respectable. Il lança un regard cruel à Jack, qui frémit.

\- Comment es-tu revenu ? l'apostropha North en pointant sur lui un de ses sabres.

Pour toute réponse, Pitch sourit sadiquement, puis, avant de disparaître, il murmura, de façon à ce que tous puissent entendre :

 _« C'est bientôt la fin, pour l'un d'entre vous ! »_

Les cinq amis, restés seuls, se regardèrent avec angoisse. Jack paraissait assommé. Puis North se décida à parler.

\- Bon... Que fait-on ?

\- Toi, North, tu retournes au Pôle. Noël est pour bientôt, lui ordonna Tooth.

\- Quoi ? Mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Lança Bunny. Tooth a raison, la dernière fois qu'on a raté une fête, on a failli tous disparaître. Hors de question que ça recommence ! Moi, Tooth, Sandy et le Glaçon, on va trouver une solution !

\- Eh, tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le glaçon ?

Les légendes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Jack, très étonnés. En effet, la voix qui avait retentit leur paraissait si faible qu'ils auraient pu penser que quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé, s'ils n'étaient pas habitués aux blagues douteuses de Jack. Celui-ci vacilla légèrement puis se reprit, retrouvant rapidement l'équilibre grâce à son bâton, mais son instant de faiblesse n'avait échappé à personne.

\- Jack, hésita Tooth. Tu... tu as l'air... épuisé.

Ce dernier, gêné, se passa la main dans les cheveux en grimaçant.

\- Eh bien... ouais, c'est vrai que je suis un peu fatigué. Lorsque vous m'avez réveillé, je prenais un de mes rares moments de repos. J'ai des... difficultés à dormir en ce moment. Mais cela ne fait rien. Trouvons un plan pour se débarrasser de Pitch une bonne fois pour toutes, et je pourrais me reposer après.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles des « difficultés » ? lança North, suspicieux.

Jack resta très vague, préférant éluder la question d'un haussement d'épaules, mais cela ne fit que conforter son ami dans l'idée que celui-ci cachait quelque chose. Le russe se résolut à questionner le jeune esprit plus tard, bien décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- … Bon, très bien, mais si on ne trouve pas de solution dans la journée, tu iras dormir chez North, compris ? Lui dit Bunny, plus inquiet qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre.

Son ami lui adressa un petit sourire, malgré sa fatigue.

North retourna à sa fabrique en souhaitant bon courage aux autres gardiens, qui, eux, partirent dans la direction opposée, pour essayer de trouver des indices ou des explications à l'étrange phrase de Pitch, et un moyen de combattre une nouvelle fois leur ennemi.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Souffrance, Souffrance

**Salut !**

 **Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction !**

 **Déjà, je tiens à remercier les 16 personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de passer lire le premier chapitre. Ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Pour le rythme de diffusion, je pense que je sortirais un chapitre tous les dimanches, sauf circonstances spéciales, ce qui est le cas ce week-end, puisque je ne serais pas chez moi demain. Je poste donc le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui.** **Dites moi si ce rythme vous convient, ou bien si vous préférez que j'upload un chapitre plutôt tous les samedis.**

 **Bref, encore merci de lire ma fanfic, n'hésitez pas à laisser un post !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Souffrance, souffrance_

Londres

\- Bon, fit Bunny en soupirant, assis sur un toit. Ça fait des heures qu'on cherche un plan, sans succès. Il est déjà Midi !

Ses amis ne dirent rien, et se contentèrent d'admirer la célèbre Big Ben qui sonnait les douze coups de midi, comme pour prouver les dires du Lapin de Pâques. Jack colla ses mains sur ses tempes en grimaçant : ce bruit lui donnait la migraine, et il avait l'impression que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds. De plus, les sonneries de cloches lui rappelaient des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier...

Bunny le remarqua immédiatement, et fronça les sourcils, remarquant des cernes naissants sous les yeux du jeune immortel.

\- Bon, ça suffit, Jack ! Retourne te reposer au Pôle !

\- Non non, c'est... c'est bon, je vais bien... C'est juste à cause du bruit du … Big Ben, c'est ça ? Murmura l'Esprit de l'Hiver d'une voix faible.

Sandy approuva d'un signe de tête, inquiet pour son jeune ami.

Jack soupira. En vérité, il n'allait pas bien du tout. La fatigue ne reculait pas, au contraire, mais le jeune gardien voulait aider ses compagnons. D'un autre côté, il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête, et rêvait de s'allonger, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Enfin... ce serait le cas si cela pouvait lui permettre de prendre un peu de repos, mais il savait qu'il se réveillerait sans aucun doute encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était déjà...

\- Jack, essaya de le raisonner Tooth, va donc te reposer, ça ne va pas -

Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit une grande ombre apparaître, de laquelle sortit un homme en noir : Pitch !

Aussitôt, les Légendes se mirent en position de combat, sur le qui-vive. Leur ennemi, qui s'était approché, se tourna vers Jack, qui maintenait sa garde tant bien que mal, et eut un sourire cruel :

\- HAHAHA, eh bien Jack ? Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué !

\- Ferme-la, sale cafard ! S'exclama Bunny, prenant la défense du concerné, qui n'avait pas l'énergie pour trouver une réplique cinglante.

\- Oh, toi, la peluche, va donc te faire cuire un œuf ! Répondit le « cafard » en question en regardant le gardien de l'Espoir avec dédain.

\- C'est moi qui vais t'cuire, tu vas voir... Grogna le lapin entre ses dents.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient -ou plutôt s'insultaient mutuellement-, plusieurs créatures s'étaient approchées, et encerclaient à présent le petit groupe. Jack fut le premier à s'en apercevoir.

\- Mais... murmura ce dernier d'une voix chancelante, abasourdi par le nombre toujours plus important de cauchemars, comment as-tu pu recouvrer tes forces aussi rapidement ?

Pour toute réponse, le maître des cauchemars eut un sourire perfide :

\- En tout cas, d'après ce que je vois, je suis bien plus en forme que toi ! Et la différence n'ira qu'en grandissant ! Enfin bref... A l'attaque !

Les chevaux de poussière se précipitèrent sur les Gardiens, et le combat débuta.

Jack avait, dès le début, glacé le plus possible des créatures, mais il en arrivait toujours plus. Bunny leur lançait des œufs explosifs, tandis que Tooth utilisait les boomerangs mortels de ce dernier. Quant à Sandy, il utilisait ingénieusement sa poussière de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables afin de ne pas se faire submerger. Malgré tout cela, les créatures se régénéraient à toute vitesse et mettaient en difficulté les quatre amis. Pitch, quant à lui, était étonnamment immobile. Soudain, il sourit sadiquement, et avant que quiconque n'eut le temps de réagir, il avait lancé une dangereuse dague de poussière sur Jack. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir arriver la lame mortelle, et eut juste le temps de se protéger la tête de son bras. Le couteau lui ouvrit la paume de la main et poursuivit sa course jusqu'à redevenir poussière sur une cheminée.

-Jack ! Cria Tooth, inquiète, tout en repoussant deux autres cauchemars. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ce n'est qu'une éraflure. Rien de grave, assura le jeune esprit, reprenant le combat. Cependant, intérieurement, il avait été surpris par la douleur que lui avait causé cette blessure. En effet, pendant un court instant, il avait eu l'impression que sa main était en train de fondre de l'intérieur, comme si un poison brûlant se répandait dans ses veines. Sur le moment, il en aurait hurlé de douleur, s'il en avait eu l'énergie...

Le combat continuait, et les Gardiens avaient de plus en plus de mal à se battre : Jack était en nage, et les autres n'avaient pas non plus fière allure. Pitch avait dû chercher le moment le plus propice pour passer à l'attaque, et ainsi déstabiliser les Légendes, qui s'étaient crues, à tort, en sécurité.

Pitch eut un rictus satisfait. Tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Il alla se terrer dans l'ombre, et disparut pendant quelques secondes pour réapparaître, accompagné, cette fois, d'une mystérieuse jeune femme. Celle-ci, sans perdre un instant, fit glisser son regard vers le combat, cherchant une seule chose.

Des yeux d'un bleu perçant évoquant les durs glaciers du Nord.

Des yeux qui ne tardèrent pas à se tourner vers elle, comme alertés par un sixième sens.

Des yeux qui furent les seuls à noter la présence de cette étrange jeune femme, cachée dans l'ombre de Pitch.

Les yeux de Jack.

Son regard, comme envoûté, ne pouvait se détacher de celui, émeraude, de l'inconnue.

Il resta là, à regarder ces deux éclats d'un vert profond, pendant une certaine période, dont il ne pourrait dire si elle avait duré des années, ou bien un instant.

Puis, les yeux de la femme changèrent subitement de couleur, devenant pendant quelques secondes d'un rouge vif, comme si un voile de sang avait soudain recouvert ses yeux.

A cet instant, Jack ressentit une douleur insupportable à la poitrine, comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti de pareille. C'était encore pire que la douleur que lui procurait la rupture de son bâton. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait planté un poignard en plein cœur. La vague de douleur devint encore plus forte, menaçant de le submerger. Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, d'émettre le moindre son, il ne pouvait même plus penser convenablement ; son cerveau gelait et ne répondait plus. Il ne pouvait que fixer ce regard carmin. Tout son être n'était que souffrance. Bientôt, le souffle lui manqua, et il tomba à genoux. Il n'entendait plus rien, ni ses amis qui hurlaient son nom, ni le rire à glacer le sang de Pitch. Sa vue se brouilla, des points noirs apparaissant dans son champ de vision, et il se sentit doucement basculer dans l'inconscience...

Puis, les deux sphères écarlates disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, et avec elles, la douleur.

Le cerveau de Jack se remit à fonctionner normalement, sa respiration reprit, son cœur recommença à battre, bien trop vite, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, et il put distinguer les formes floues ses amis se précipiter vers lui.

Ceux-ci n'avaient pas remarqué l'étrange inconnue que Pitch avait amenée, et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Jack s'était soudain effondré en plein milieu du champ de bataille, à genoux.

Ce dernier avait de nouveau les idées claires. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il s'aperçut que les cauchemars, Pitch et son étrange alliée avaient disparu, et que Bunny, Sandy et Tooth le fixaient, penchés vers lui, et semblaient morts d'inquiétude.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour leur expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, mais soudain, il se figea. S'il le leur disait, il ne ferait que les inquiéter davantage. Ses amis lui diraient sans doute d'aller se reposer...Mais, plus que tout, Jack ne voulait pas être un fardeau. Il voulait aider les autres Gardiens, et peut-être aussi leur montrer qu'il... Pouvait être utile. Qu'il n'était pas une nuisance, juste un problème de plus... Comme ils l'avaient un jour pensé...

Le jeune esprit de l'Hiver prit une inspiration, puis il leva la tête et fit un petit sourire à ses amis :

\- Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste eu un léger vertige, rien de bien méchant... Je me sens déjà mieux !

Les trois Légendes n'avaient pas l'air convaincues, mais pour Jack, le sujet était clos. Il se releva en se campant le plus fermement qu'il put sur ses jambes tremblantes, et ramassa son bâton. Bunny, Tooth et Sandy se concertèrent du regard. Aucun d'entre eux n'était dupe : Jack leur mentait !

Tooth s'approcha de Jack, mais avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Jack avait changé de sujet.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi ce sale cafard s'est enfui ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, tout en essuyant d'un revers de sa manche la sueur qui perlait toujours sur son front.

Bunny observa son cadet quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Qui sait ? Si ça se trouve, il a eu la frousse, ajouta-t-il dans un frémissement de moustaches.

Tooth pouffa, un peu rassurée, et Sandy leva comiquement les yeux au ciel.

Jack, quant à lui, avait de nouveau le souffle court. Sa tête le lançait terriblement, et il avait la nausée. Sa fatigue était revenue à la charge, le heurtant violemment, jusque-là tenue en respect par l'adrénaline du combat... Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Il avala péniblement sa salive, puis tenta de parler.

\- Bon, on fait... on fait quoi maintenant ? Parce que si on... si on... -

Soudain, Jack sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il s'effondra à terre, perdant brusquement connaissance.

\- JACK ! Hurlèrent ses amis, en se précipitant vers lui.

Bunny fut le premier à ses côtés et retourna le jeune garçon sur le dos avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Cela ne suffit apparemment pas, car Jack poussa un gémissement de douleur, si faible que Tooth sentit son cœur se froisser comme un vulgaire bout de papier.

\- Il est brûlant, murmura Bunny. Crotte de lapin ! Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas !

\- Brû-Brûlant ? Mais... Mais... c'est impossible ! C'est l'esprit de l'Hiver ! Il... il ne devrait pas...-

\- Je sais, je sais, Tooth ! De plus, sa respiration est étrangement saccadée, et il est complètement trempé de sueur... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais ce n'est vraiment pas normal ! Il faut retourner au Pôle, et tout de suite !

Sandy hocha vivement la tête, et s'empara du bâton du jeune esprit, tandis que Bunny plaçait le corps inconscient dans ses bras, et que Tooth lançait la boule à neige que leur avait confié North, et annonçait leur destination d'une voix tremblante d'inquiétude.

Le portail les happa quelques instants plus tard.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un étrange mal

**Salut à tous !**

 **Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette fanfic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaît ! Chapitre assez court cette semaine, mais essentiel pour installer l'intrigue encore plus solidement. Promis, je me rattrape la prochaine fois ;)**

 **Je tiens également à remercier _16amour16_ pour son follow, ça me fait très plaisir :)**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Un étrange mal_

Palais des Glaces

Ils se matérialisèrent dans la grande salle, où North donnait des instructions aux Yétis. En entendant le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture du Portail, il se retourna, et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le corps de Jack.

North se précipita vers les autres Gardiens, se remémorant la vision.

Il posa une main sur le front du jeune homme, et grimaça.

\- Pitch ? S'enquit-il, mortifié.

Bunny hocha la tête d'un air sombre, et entreprit d'expliquer rapidement la situation à son ami.

\- … Et il s'est soudain effondré. La fièvre le ronge, North ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste la fatigue, à ce niveau-là !

Ce dernier acquiesça gravement.

\- Pour le moment, allongeons-le sur le lit d'une des pièces de repos.

Avec d'infinies précautions, le Lapin de Pâques déposa Jack sur les draps blancs du grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il remarqua que le jeune homme tremblait légèrement, et palpa doucement son front.

\- Il est dévoré par la fièvre !

\- Il lui faut de la glace ! S'exclama North. -Il vit Phil entrer dans la pièce- Phil ! Vite, pose son bâton sur la table, et va nous chercher le plus de glace possible.

\- Grafdfrl ?

-Mais non pas des sorbets, espèce d'abruti, DES GLACONS, DE LA NEIGE !

Le yéti ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et disparut en quelques secondes.

North soupira. Passer sa colère sur ses yétis ne le ravissait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui... Il s'en voulait. Il s'était promit de protéger Jack après avoir été témoin de la vision que lui avait envoyé l'Homme de la Lune, et il avait lamentablement échoué. Il n'avait rien pu faire...

Phil revint bientôt avec la glace demandée, entourée d'un tissu. North s'en empara, et appliqua le tout sur le front de Jack. Mais, loin de le calmer, ce contact fit gémir le jeune esprit, dont les tremblements s'accentuèrent.

Tooth s'approcha de lui, et lui caressa doucement la joue, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle avait la voix brisée.

Mais Jack ne l'entendait pas. Il était perdu dans un monde de ténèbres et de douleur, un monde de solitude...

Soudain, une voix retentit dans l'obscurité. Une voix cruelle et glaciale.

Pitch. Encore.

\- Eh bien, eh bien ! Le petit esprit de l'amusement n'a pas l'air en grande forme, dites-moi ! Je me demande bien pourquoi...

\- TOI ! Hurla Tooth en s'emparant d'un des sabres de North, tandis que les autres se plaçaient rapidement entre Pitch et leur protégé. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Allons allons, mes amis, je veux juste prendre ma revanche, quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! S'énerva Bunny. C'est nous tous qui t'avons battu, alors pourquoi ne t'en prends-tu qu'à lui ?

Pitch haussa le sourcil.

\- Ça me paraît évident ! C'est parce que Frost doit payer pour avoir refusé de s'allier à moi ! S'il l'avait fait, je régnerais à présent sur ce monde ! Par sa faute, le plan que j'avais mis des centaines d'années à concevoir est tombé en miettes ! Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! Siffla-t-il.

Les Légendes sursautèrent. Cela n'échappa pas à leur ennemi, qui eut un sourire cruel :

\- Ooh ! Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Bien sûr, pas étonnant, pourquoi vous ferait-il confiance, après tout ? Après la chasse aux œufs gâchée de l'année dernière, -et que vous lui ayez tourné le dos, accessoirement - j'ai suivi ce petit imbécile afin de lui proposer de s'allier à moi, pour que l'on soit ENFIN reconnus. Mais ce stupide gosse a refusé, prétextant que les enfants auraient peur de nous deux, et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ou je ne sais plus quelle bêtise... Ce crétin a protégé les marmots du monde entier alors qu'eux n'avaient jamais cru en lui. Pathétique !

Le maître des cauchemars acheva sa tirade avec un sourire triomphant, bien conscient de son petit effet.

Les quatre Gardiens, eux, étaient stupéfaits. Jack ne leur en avait jamais parlé... Était-ce, comme le disait Pitch, parce qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance ?

Tooth sentit son cœur se serrer et sa gorge se nouer à cette idée. Ses amis avaient eu les mêmes pensées, et paraissaient ébranlés. Pitch s'en aperçut et ricana méchamment :

\- Vous aussi êtes pathétiques... Et dire que vous pensez savoir ce qu'il ressent ! Le plus ironique, c'est que c'est moi ici, qui le comprends le mieux, et non vous !

Les Gardiens serrèrent les dents, conscients de la demi-vérité contenue dans les paroles de Pitch.

Bunny secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et sembla revenir à la réalité :

\- Ça ne change pas le fait que tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, quoi que ce fut ! Viens te battre, au lieu de te terrer dans l'ombre, lâche !

Pitch leva un sourcil narquois.

\- Eh bien, Bunny, je ne te croyais pas autant attaché au morveux ! On dirait que tu as bien changé !

Bunny regarda le croque-mitaine sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci continue :

\- J'ai entendu une histoire assez divertissante, il y longtemps... A propos de … Pâques 68, je crois ?

Le lapin blêmit, et serra un de ses œufs explosifs si fort que celui-ci se brisa.

Mais Pitch n'en avait pas terminé ; il toisait à présent North.

\- Et toi, cher Père Noël... Tu apprends que Jack est en danger, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est aller emballer tes cadeaux ? Eh bien, je comprends que le gosse ne vous fasse pas confiance !

Le concerné serra les poings. Le pire, c'était que ce cafard n'avait pas tout à fait tort...

Pitch était satisfait : il avait réussi à semer le trouble dans le cœur des Gardiens. Il n'avait à présent plus rien à faire ici.

\- Bon, et bien ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il avec un sourire sardonique. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous reverrons bientôt... très bientôt !

Et il disparut, laissant les gardiens plus désemparés que jamais.

Dans toute cette agitation, personne ne fit attention à la blessure sur la paume de Jack, ni aux quelques grains de poussière noire qui s'y infiltraient furtivement...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Je suis là

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Déjà, désolée pour le retard aujourd'hui, mais comme c'est les vacances, mon frère est revenu à la maison après 3 mois d'absence, du coup j'ai passé une grande partie de la journée avec lui et j'ai complètement oublié de poster le chapitre ... SORRY !**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de poster un peu plus souvent pendant les vacances, et de revenir à des chapitres plus consistants... Car oui, aujourd'hui aussi, le chapitre est assez court... Mais bon, comme dirait l'autre, l'important n'est pas la quantité, mais la qualité, pas vrai ? ... Non ? Allez quoi... D:**

 **Breeef, je veux aussi remercier _akane keiko holmes_ et _impero_ pour leurs reviews, auquel j'ai (normalement) répondu par MP. Un grand merci également à celles et ceux qui ont follow et favorite cette histoire :)**

 **J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira, pour ma part j'ai eu de grosses difficultés à l'écrire.. sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Je suis là_

Le silence était revenu dans la chambre de Jack, uniquement troublé par la respiration saccadée de celui-ci, et par le bruit du vent contre la fenêtre. Les quatre gardiens n'avaient toujours pas repris leurs esprits, en particulier Bunny, qui fixait le sol avec une expression étrange, à mi-chemin entre la colère et la culpabilité. Soudain, le vent frappa avec encore plus de force contre la vitre, ce qui fit sursauter les trois autres. North commença à marmonner contre le mauvais temps et Tooth s'empressa de fermer les rideaux. Puis, celle-ci s'approcha doucement de Bunny et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami :

\- Bunny... ? Tout... tout va bien ?

Le lapin lança un regard perdu à son interlocutrice puis haussa les épaules tout en rengainant ses boomerangs, l'oreille basse. Tooth n'insista pas, et dirigea son regard vers le convalescent, dont les tremblements s'étaient accentués, sans doute dus à sa récente proximité avec Pitch, qui paraissait lié, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à son étrange maladie.

La gardienne des souvenirs entendit soudain le jeune esprit gémir. Mais avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste en direction de Jack, la fenêtre s'ouvrit avec une telle force que les battants claquèrent contre les murs de la chambre et arrachèrent les rideaux, faisant sursauter -une fois de plus- les quatre amis.  
Croyant à une nouvelle attaque de Pitch, North brandit son sabre en hurlant, suivit de près par Sandy, lorsque ceux-ci réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un croque-mitaine à plusieurs mètres à la ronde...

En fait, il n'y avait rien.

Aucune forme ne se dessinait dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, aucun visage...

Mais ne dit-on pas que l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux ?

Car quelque chose venait en effet d'entrer. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Le seul être qui connaissait réellement Jack. Celui qui avait été son compagnon de toujours, dans les mauvais moments comme dans les bons.  
Le seul qui savait ce qu'il avait vécu durant ses 300 ans d'existence, et à quel point la solitude pouvait blesser.

Le seul qui l'avait approché, alors que tous le fuyaient.

Le seul qui l'avait accepté, alors que tous le rejetaient.

Le seul qui lui avait parlé, alors que tous se taisaient.

Le seul qui l'avait écouté, alors que tous l'ignoraient.

Le seul qui l'avait aimé, alors que tous le détestaient...

Son meilleur ami. Son premier ami. Son seul ami.

 _Wind._

Celui-ci s'était engouffré dans la pièce avec un sifflement furieux. Les Gardiens comprirent qu'il avait voyagé le plus rapidement possible de Londres jusqu'au Pôle Nord afin de retrouver Jack, et qu'il essayait de rentrer depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Immédiatement, ils arborèrent une expression coupable. Tous les quatre connaissaient le fort attachement qui liait les deux esprits. Jack leur avait parlé de Wind comme l'être le plus important à ses yeux. Et ils avaient compris qu'il en était de même pour Wind, rien qu'avec l'habitude qu'avait ce dernier de s'enrouler affectueusement autour du jeune esprit.  
Car Jack était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre, l'entendre. Le seul à lui parler.

Et Wind l'avait remercié en faisant de lui le seul à pouvoir le chevaucher. Le seul à pouvoir voler.

Chevaucher le vent... De nombreux esprits s'y étaient essayé. Aucun n'avait réussi. Mais c'était avant Jack. Car lui avait toujours traité Wind comme son égal, et non comme un moyen de transport. Et cela, entre autres choses, avait tout changé.

Wind s'approcha de l'enfant endormi, qui gémissait doucement, et une douce brise caressa les cheveux et la peau froide de l'esprit de l'Hiver. Immédiatement, celui-ci se calma. Ses gémissements se turent, sa respiration s'apaisa, et progressivement, son cœur reprit un rythme normal.

Dans un silence quasiment religieux, Bunny, Tooth, North et Sandy contemplaient la scène, ébahis. L'esprit millénaire avait réussi, en à peine quelques secondes, à faire ce qu'eux-mêmes tentaient depuis déjà quelques heures.

Jack paraissait apaisé. Tout doucement, son corps se détendit et son visage se relâcha.

Puis, alors que Wind continuait ses cajoleries et rassurait l'esprit inconscient, un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Un sourire doux et calme. Les quatre gardiens étaient émerveillés ils n'avaient jamais vu Jack aussi détendu et apaisé. Aussi... Paisible. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'espièglerie sur son visage, et il leur apparaissait pour la première fois comme ce qu'il était vraiment : un enfant. Un enfant fragile et innocent, qu'il fallait protéger.

Apparemment satisfait de son effet, Wind parut s'éloigner quelque peu du jeune adolescent, et envoya une forte bourrasque sur les quatre légendes toujours immobiles et muettes, bourrasque qui sonnait comme une réprimande et une accusation...

North s'ébroua, comme sorti d'un rêve et baissa rapidement les yeux, piteux.

\- Je suis désolé, Wind... D'avoir échoué à le protéger. Je sais que tu nous faisais confiance... En tant qu'aînés, nous aurions dû faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien...

Wind paru accepter les excuses du Père Noël, car il ne fit souffler qu'une légère brise autour des Gardiens, signe qu'il les pardonnait, avant de retourner aux côtés de Jack dans un bruissement mélancolique.

Tooth soupira. La peine de Wind pour son ami était presque palpable. Elle-même souffrait déjà beaucoup de la situation de l'esprit de l'Hiver, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait réellement que depuis 6 mois. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que l'esprit millénaire ressentait à cet instant... Lui qui avait partagé toute l'existence de Jack, lui qui avait été sa seule compagnie pendant ces 300 ans de solitude. Lui qui avait trouvé en sa personne ce qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps... un ami.

Wind caressait doucement la joue et le front de Jack, laissant un faible alizé courir sur son visage pour le rassurer. Lui dire qu'il était là.

Avec lui.

Qu'il n'était pas seul.

Qu'il ne le laisserait pas.

Jamais.

Perdu dans un monde de douleur et de fatigue, un monde de noirceur et de solitude, Jack sentit soudain une douce bise fendre les ténèbres. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Dans le lointain, il crut même entendre quelqu'un murmurer à son oreille...

 _« Je suis là »_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Culpabilité

**Hi everybody !**

 **Et me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (encore en retard)!**

 **Mais promis aujourd'hui c'est un peu plus long :3 Et normalement un chapitre dans le courant de la semaine ... je dis bien NORMALEMENT car j'ai du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire, même en vacances, et quand je m'y met, mon chat ne paraît pas d'accord et me le fait savoir en s'asseyant sur mon clavier... (oui oui, carrément... quoi ? comment ça j'ai aucune autorité ?)**

 **Breef, encore merci a tous ceux qui _follow_ et _favorite,_ et merci a **_**Impero **_**pour sa nouvelle review (je t'aime, toi !) ainsi que _Akane keiko holmes_ (toi aussi tkt :D) (et pas de jaloux, jvous aime tous ;) )**

 **Au fait, avant que j'oublie... un graaand MERCI à vous tous, car on a dépassé la barre des 200 vues sur l'integralité de l'histoire, et ce me parait juste ENORME !**

 **Continuons comme ca, et bonne lecture ;)**

 **Et une fois de plus, je m'envole vers d'autres cieuuuuuux !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : Culpabilité_

Bien que très inquiets pour Jack, les quatre gardiens, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pour le moment rien faire de plus pour lui, avaient décidé d'aller prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions. Ils savaient que le jeune esprit hivernal était entre de bonnes mains : Wind veillait sur lui comme un père sur son fils, et North avait pris la précaution de placer des yétis devant la porte de la chambre, pour prévenir toute intrusion.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc autour d'une table, dans la petite cuisine de l'atelier de North, chacun essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Le silence s'était installé, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus pesante. Même les elfes, qui d'habitude ne se privaient pas pour s'amuser et créer le plus de problèmes possibles, se taisaient, et ne tardèrent pas à se précipiter dehors, volant au passage un plateau de biscuits.

Bientôt, il n'y avait plus personne d'autre dans la pièce que Tooth, North, Sandy, et un Bunny qui regardait dans le vide avec une expression indéchiffrable. North se leva en soupirant, et referma soigneusement la porte, avant de se tourner vers le lapin en soupirant. Celui-ci ne parut pas le remarquer, et continua à fixer la tasse qu'il serrait entre ses pattes, sans toutefois réellement la voir.

Le père Noël s'éclaircit la gorge, puis échangea un regard de connivence avec les deux autres : dans leurs yeux brillait la même interrogation que celle qui trottait dans l'esprit de North depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. En fait, depuis que Pitch avait abordé le sujet.

Tooth se décida. Elle posa sa tasse avec un petit bruit et prit la parole.

\- Bunny... Qu'est-ce qu'a voulu dire Pitch, tout à l'heure ? Au sujet de... de Pâques 1968. Que s'est-il passé ?

Rien dans l'attitude de son ami ne lui permit de savoir s'il l'avait écoutée, ou même seulement entendue. Il fixait toujours sa tasse, comme si les guimauves qui flottaient la surface du liquide étaient le spectacle le plus fascinant auquel le lapin avait jamais assisté. Ses amis, conscients du probable débat intérieur qui se jouait en ce moment même dans son esprit, décidèrent d'un accord tacite de ne rien dire de plus afin de le laisser prendre la parole lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt à parler.

Ce qui arriva finalement après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, lorsque la dernière guimauve de Bunny disparut dans les profondeurs de la tasse, gorgée de chocolat chaud – ou plutôt froid, à présent.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et brisa le silence.

\- Pâques de cette année-là... le 14 avril 1968... Honnêtement, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de moi que ce jour-là de toute ma vie d'immortel. Ce que j'ai fait... ce que j'ai dit, est impardonnable. Et il a fallu que je le dise à Jack. Il a fallu que je le dise à l'être que ces paroles pouvaient blesser le plus...

Bunny releva la tête et ses amis virent la tristesse et la honte envahir ses yeux verts.

\- Et le pire, c'est que je pensais sincèrement ce que j'ai dit.

North et Tooth s'échangèrent un regard tandis que Sandy fronçait les sourcils. North but d'un trait le reste de sa boisson, puis regarda Bunny dans les yeux.

\- Bunny... Je sais, comme tous les esprits, que Pâques 1968 a été la pire fête de Pâques de tous les temps, en tout cas en Amérique. Mais nous n'avons jamais su pourquoi. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que tu en a toujours voulu à Jack, et que tu le détestais cordialement à cause de ça, avant qu'il ne devienne un gardien. Peut-être serait-il temps... de nous expliquer.

Son ami lui adressa un regard un peu perdu, puis soupira.

-Très bien... De toute façon, vous l'auriez su un jour ou l'autre, alors autant que ce soit moi qui raconte...

Le gardien de l'espoir porta sa tasse toujours pleine à ses lèvres, et la vida en quelques lampées, comme pour se donner du courage. Puis il commença son récit.

13 avril 1968, quelque part en Amérique :

Ce jour-là, Bunny était optimiste : Pour une fois, Pâques s'annonçait bien. Il n'y avait pas de retard dans la décoration des œufs, le nombre de croyants n'avait jamais été aussi haut depuis au moins 50 ans, et le climat était idéal pour une chasse aux œufs. Il avait terminé de cacher tous les œufs, et il n'était même pas 22H. Tout était prêt pour le lendemain ! Le lapin s'accorda un soupir de satisfaction. Cette année-là, Pâques promettait d'être une réussite totale, peut-être même que cette date rentrerait dans le top 5 des meilleures fêtes de Pâques de tous les temps ! Que-dis-je, visons le top 3 ! Pensa le gardien, très enthousiaste. Il ne voyait pas quoi que ce fut qui puisse troubler cette journée. C'est sûr, ce sera une fête mémorable !

Bunny remua les moustaches, plus que satisfait, puis tapa le sol deux fois, avant de sauter dans le tunnel qui était apparu. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci avait disparu, et à la place, une fleur s'épanouissait dans la verdure, seule témoin du passage du lapin.

(...)

14 avril 1968, quelque part en Amérique :

Bunny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était impossible ! Ce ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve ! Un rêve qui paraissait bien trop réel, mais juste un rêve ! Le lapin se pinça, de plus en plus fort, s'arrachant presque la peau, et une bonne partie des poils de son bras droit... Rien n'y faisait.

Il ne se réveillait pas.  
Et pour une très bonne raison.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

C'était réel.

Affreusement réel.

Tout autour de lui n'était que glace et gel. Que froid et neige. Que silence et mort. Que destruction et horreur.

Toute la région, non, tout le pays, était gelé. Il n'y avait pas un arbre, pas un ruisseau d'épargné. Les maisons avaient à moitié disparu sous la couche de neige, et une bise glaciale sifflait faiblement au travers des branches couvertes de givre des arbres.  
Mais le pire, c'était le silence.

Un silence qui perçait les oreilles de Bunny, aussi sûrement que des dizaines de marteaux-piqueurs.  
Pas un oiseau ne chantait. Pas une feuille ne bruissait.

Normal. Les oiseaux étaient morts, les feuilles, gelées.

Rien n'avait survécu - ou tout du moins, Bunny le croyait.

C'était une hécatombe.  
Un désastre.

Pâques était gâché. Complètement et irrémédiablement gâché.

Bunny avait envie de pleurer. Ou de tuer quelqu'un.

Ou peut-être les deux en même temps.

Soudain, les oreilles du gardien se dressèrent malgré elles. Un bruit !

Le bruit d'un jeune garçon. Qui semblait sangloter.

Bunny eut un sursaut. Sans doute étais-ce un humain qui avait besoin d'aide, qui plus est, un enfant. Il se précipita en direction du bruit, dérapa, et se trouva nez à nez avec...

Jack Frost. Un esprit, donc.

Un esprit doté d'une réputation exceptionnellement mauvaise.

Un esprit souvent comparé aux plus malfaisants, tels que Pitch ou encore Loki. *

Un esprit que tous évitaient, et que beaucoup haïssaient.

L'Esprit du froid et de l'Hiver.

De l' _Hiver._

Bunny ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, ou d'analyser la situation. Son cerveau ignora le fait que le jeune esprit pleurait. Ou encore qu'il était à genoux dans la neige. Ou encore qu'il paraissait horrifié et choqué.  
La seule chose qu'il retint fut le regard plein de culpabilité que celui-ci posa sur le gardien.

Et Bunny explosa.

*Loki : Dans la mythologie nordique, Dieu de la tromperie et de la discorde.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Monstre !

**Hello !**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! Je pense écrire le chapitre suivant dans la foulée, mais je ne sais pas si je le posterais avant dimanche... Bah, sans doute, chuis pas sadique à ce point là ! (Ah si ?) Surtout que faut voir comment finit ce chapitre XD**

 **Boon sinon un graand merci à _Akane keiko holmes_ et _Miss homme enceinte 2_ pour leurs reviews, très contente que l'histoire vous plaise, et que vous preniez le temps de laisser un com ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui follow et favs !**

 **Allez, jvous fais pas languir plus que ça ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : Monstre !_

Bunny s'interrompit brièvement. Il abordait à présent la partie la plus difficile... Il se souvenait dans les moindres détails cette journée, et plus particulièrement les mots qu'il avait prononcés à l'encontre d'un certain esprit de l'Hiver... Comment aurait-il pu les oublier ? Ils étaient gravés dans son esprit à jamais, tout comme était gravée l'expression d'horreur qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de Jack tout au long de la diatribe de Bunny, et que celui-ci n'avait remarqué que lorsqu'il s'était tu pour reprendre son souffle. Mais Bunny s'était décidé, au moment même où il avait accepté de raconter l'histoire, de ne rien cacher de ses paroles aux gardiens. Il les assumerait coûte que coûte. Le temps des secrets n'était plus. Bunny se resservit une tasse de chocolat chaud, prit une inspiration, et recommença à parler.

14 avril 1968, quelque part en Amérique :

… Bunny explosa.

\- TOI ! Comment... comment as-tu pu... comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment as-tu osé... toi... _toi_!

Le Lapin était dans une telle rage qu'il ne parvenait même plus à formuler des phrases correctes. Rien de ce qui lui venait à l'esprit n'était assez fort pour pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Pendant quelques secondes, il perdit tout à fait l'esprit, s'imaginant blesser l'esprit de l'Hiver, le frapper, lui faire mal... Fort heureusement, Bunny se reprit. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'utiliser la violence physique lorsqu'il y avait un autre moyen. Le gardien était pourtant toujours aussi furieux. Il plongea son regard brûlant de colère et de haine dans celui, terrifié, de Jack.

\- Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? Hurla-t-il. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Pâques est ruiné ! Complètement foutu ! Alors que ce devait être une réussite totale, tu as tout fichu en l'air ! Tout ! Des mois de travail, tout ça pour _rien_! Mais pourquoi ça devrait m'étonner ? Hein ? Après tout, tu es le célèbre Jack Frost ! Le plus grand fouteur de merde de tout l'histoire de ce monde ! Tu gâches toujours tout, où que tu ailles ! Je suppose que tu as dû bien t'amuser, hein ! Forcément, c'est tellement drôle de _tuer_! Regarde autour de toi ! Tout est _MORT_ ! Les arbres, les plantes, les animaux ! Et certainement aussi des _humains_ ! Des _enfants_ ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un _meurtrier_ ! Un monstre sans cœur et sans âme, qui tue pour son propre plaisir ! Et après tu te demandes pourquoi personne ne te voit ? T'es une _menace_ , voilà pourquoi ! Non seulement pour les humains, mais aussi pour le monde des esprits ! A se demander à quoi tu sers, ici, à part à tuer et tout gâcher ! Alors soit sûr d'une chose : Je ne te pardonnerais _jamais_. Et je m'assurerais que personne ne le fasse. Crois-moi, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Dans peu de temps, tout le monde saura qui tu es vraiment ! Et jamais personne ne t'acceptera, ne t'aimera ! Qui le voudrait ? Tu ne mérites pas des choses comme l'amitié, ou la croyance ! Tu ne mérites même pas de _vivre_ ! Tu devrais tout simplement mourir, ou mieux, _disparaître_ ! Disparaître sans laisser de traces ! Effacer ta sale existence de ce monde ! _MONSTRE_ !

Enfin, Bunny s'interrompit, haletant pour reprendre son souffle, le sang battant ses tempes, la colère déformant son visage. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne ressentant rien d'autre qu'une rage formidable. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour continuer, lorsque ses yeux redevinrent fonctionnels.

Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Jack Frost, l'esprit connu pour toujours être joyeux, rire et faire de mauvaises blagues, pour arborer continuellement ce satané sourire moqueur, l'esprit du Fun …

 _Pleurait._

Bunny écarquilla les yeux, ébahi. Les larmes du jeune esprit coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, larmes qui ne tardaient d'ailleurs pas à se solidifier en perles de givre. Le regard du garçon était plongé dans celui du Lapin, et celui-ci fut consterné de ce qu'il y lut.  
Il distinguait dans ces orbes bleus une telle souffrance, une telle douleur, qu'il sentit, malgré toute sa colère, son cœur se serrer. Mais le pire, ce fut le regard de total désespoir que le plus jeune lui envoya. Un regard saturé par le chagrin et l'effroi, un regard horrifié et terrifié. Le regard d'un être brisé.

Bunny était toujours sous le choc, lorsqu'il entendit un murmure rauque s'élever dans les airs.

\- M-monstre ? Balbutia Jack de sa voix faible. D-Disparaître ?

Le Lapin sentit sa colère revenir, et il cracha ses derniers mots :

-Oui, exactement ! Tu devrais juste mourir ! Tout le monde en serait heureux, crois-moi !

Jack écarquilla les yeux, atterré. Alors, c'était ainsi... Il avait tant essayé de repousser ces pensées, pendant toutes ces années, tentant de se convaincre de son utilité, de son droit de vie... s'efforçant de se dire que les autres légendes ne pensaient pas ainsi... Mais il avait tort. C'était le cas. Ils le haïssaient. Ils le voulaient _mort_.

Le jeune esprit se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes, saisit son bâton de berger, et recula de quelques pas, assommé par cette révélation. Il laissa échapper un sanglot avant de décoller à toute vitesse, Wind, impuissant, sifflant autour de lui en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort que son compagnon n'entendait pas. Ne voulait pas entendre.

A cet instant, il voulait juste... mourir. Si seulement il le pouvait !

Resté au sol, le gardien de l'espoir était quelque peu perdu. Jack Frost avait _pleuré_.

Mais il chassa ce fait de son esprit et haussa les épaules. Tant mieux, après tout, si les paroles du lapin avaient touché ce satané flocon sur pattes ! C'était le but, non ? Et puis, il n'avait fait que dire la vérité... Et il l'avait bien cherché ! Pour commencer, il n'aurait jamais dû être ici ! C'est vrai, quoi, c'était le _printemps_ , dans ce pays ! Et tant pis pour lui s'il n'était pas foutu de comprendre qu'au printemps, il n'était pas censé _neiger_ ! Et encore moins se produire un pareil blizzard !

Bunny soupira en regardant le paysage dévasté autour de lui. Impossible de célébrer Pâques dans ces conditions... Et tout ça, c'était de la faute d'un imbécile d'esprit qui ne vivait que pour rendre le travail des autres légendes insupportable !

Soudain, une petite voix retentit dans la clairière gelée, faisant s'interrompre le flot de pensées du lapin géant, et le faisant sursauter.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Rencontre

**Hey !**

 **Et me revoilà comme promis pour le chapitre 7 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^ pour ma part je le trouve plutot pas mal, et j'ai apprécié l'écrire - sans doute parce que j'aime beaucoup faire des descriptions.**

 **Alors, comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fanfic, qui la follow et la fav, et également un grand merci à _Miss Homme enceinte 2_ , _akane keiko hol_ _mes_ , _impero_ et _la nouille_ pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes super :D et également _Méline Withman_ , excuse moi je t'avais oublié :0**

 **Allez, j'arrète de papoter, et je balance la sauce ! Bonne lecture ;)**

 **PS: J'ai supprimé l'annonce qui expliquait le retard de ce chapitre, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, retenez simplement que le chapitre est maintenant posté ^^**

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Rencontre_

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça !_

Bunny se retourna, sur le qui-vive, ses yeux détaillant les alentours, ses boomerangs prêts à repousser une hypothétique attaque. Quelle était cette voix ? Qui pouvait donc se trouver dans ce qui restait de cette forêt ? Et surtout, pourquoi cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, prenait-elle la défense de l'esprit de l'hiver ? Le lapin laissa son regard glisser sur les arbres gelés, inspectant les branches recouvertes de givre et de neige, cherchant la moindre trace du mystérieux personnage qui avait parlé.

Rien.

Bunny commençait presque à douter avoir véritablement entendu quelque chose, lorsque la voix s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs, frêle et timide, mais décidée.

\- Tu... tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça !

Le gardien de l'espoir fit volte-face, et cette fois, il put apercevoir une tâche de couleur disparaître prestement derrière ce qui restait d'un grand chêne. Méfiant, il s'approcha à pas feutrés du tronc noirci, avant de s'immobiliser un instant, un détail le frappant.  
 _Noirci ?_ Comment ça, noirci ? Le gel ne pouvait pas être responsable de ces étranges tâches... Si ?

Bunny secoua la tête, revenant à l'instant présent. Quelle importance ? Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir était l'identité de son mystérieux interlocuteur, qui semblait retenir son souffle, caché derrière l'imposant fût.

Le gardien hésita. Quelle attitude adopter ? Apparemment, l'être invisible ne lui voulait pas de mal, et paraissait plus craintif qu'autre chose... De plus, à en juger par le son de sa voix, Bunny n'avait pas affaire à un quelqu'un, mais plutôt à une quelqu'une. Non pas qu'il n'existait pas de femmes dangereuses, non loin de là – une certaine Grande Déesse de la Nature en étant un parfait exemple - mais le lapin avait la curieuse impression que la propriétaire de cette voix ne lui ferait aucun mal... Finalement, il opta pour une approche pacifique, et, bien qu'il restât sur ses gardes, choisi de ranger ses croissants de bois meurtriers, afin de ne pas effrayer l'inconnue. Puis il parla.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, dit-il d'un ton très calme et qui se voulait rassurant, mais soyez sûr que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Alors montrez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît.

Bunny attendit quelques minutes, immobile, les oreilles dressées sur sa tête dans une vaine tentative de discerner un quelconque mouvement de la part de « l'autre ».

Finalement, celui-ci se montra, se penchant légèrement sur le côté du tronc, et dévoilant son visage aux yeux du lapin géant.  
Ce dernier resta bouche-bée lorsque l'énigmatique personnage sortit entièrement de sa cachette, apparemment pas très rassuré. Il se rapprocha à petits pas avant de s'immobiliser à distance respectable de Bunny.

C'était une toute jeune femme d'une saisissante beauté. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux d'un vert profond qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ondulant gracieusement, et noyant une partie de son visage aux traits fins et subtils. Une délicate coiffe faite de lierre et de minuscules fleurs blanches ceignait son front, et autour de ses bras s'enroulaient de délicates tiges de lierre. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe faite de feuilles de chêne, de mousse et de vigne vierge, qui camouflait jusqu'aux pieds de l'inconnue. Mais ce qui avait retenu toute l'attention de Bunny était les yeux de la jeune fille. Délicatement en amande, ils étaient d'un améthyste si pur que le lapin crut s'y perdre pendant quelques secondes. Puis ses yeux descendirent à son cou et il entrevit un fragile pendentif en argent. Au bout de son fermoir délicatement ciselé se trouvait une émeraude très pure, taillée dans une forme de feuille extrêmement détaillée. Les yeux de Bunny s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prenait conscience de la signification du bijou. Il l'avait déjà vu, sous la forme d'une esquisse, dans un des livres de la grande bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans l'atelier de North. C'était une sorte de vieux grimoire qui traitait des différents esprits, majeurs ou mineurs, qui peuplaient le monde.

C'était le bijou que Mère Nature avait offert à trois de ses filles qu'elle avait nommé Gardiennes des Forêts. Et personne d'autre ne pouvait prétendre porter ce bijou. Ce qui signifiait que l'une de ces Gardiennes se trouvait en face de lui.

Bunny se força à recommencer à respirer. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire...

Devant lui se trouvait une des trois Dryades.

(…)

Bunny ne comprenait pas. Les trois Dryades étaient connues pour être d'une extrême timidité, ne se montrant jamais, même aux autres esprits élémentaires, leurs frères et sœurs. Elles préféraient la compagnie des animaux à celle des autres esprits, ou des humains. Ceux-ci croyaient pourtant en elles, bien qu'elles fassent de leur mieux pour rester invisible à leurs yeux. En vérité, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu un esprit que Bunny en voyait une ; et il ne pensait pas se tromper en affirmant qu'il devait être la première légende depuis un très long moment à voir, et même parler, à une des Trois Gardiennes des Forêts.

La jeune fille suivit le regard de Bunny toujours vissé sur son pendentif, puis sourit timidement. Lorsqu'elle se remit à parler, sa voix, douce et craintive, parut ramener le Gardien au présent.

\- Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle, j'en oublie les convenances... Je me nomme Caïssa, et, comme tu as dû le comprendre, je suis une des trois Dryades des Forêts.  
Cette dernière s'inclina légèrement, un peu gênée, avant de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur, qui la fixait avec toujours autant de stupéfaction...

\- Et... tu es... Bunnymund, c'est exact ?

Le concerné hocha la tête. Il aperçut le regard de la jeune légende le détailler timidement, comme pour être sûre qu'il n'était pas un imposteur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Bunny put clairement y voir du reproche, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, d'une voix légèrement plus ferme.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Il ne méritait pas ces paroles.

Le Gardien de l'Espoir écarquilla les yeux, avant de secouer la tête. Il parut reprendre tout-à-fait ses esprits, car, lorsqu'il parla, il avait retrouvé son ton habituel.

\- N-Non mais tu plaisantes, là ? Il ne les méritait pas ? Mais enfin, regardes autour de toi ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait à ta forêt ! Tout est détruit et gelé ! Non seulement il a gâché Pâques, mais en plus il a dû tuer toutes les plantes et les animaux à 10 kilomètres à la ronde ! Comment toi, une Gardienne des Forêts, peux cautionner ça ?

Caïssa ferma les yeux en soupirant. Comment expliquer au lapin qu'il avait commis une terrible erreur ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas... Bien sûr, je peux comprendre, après tout, tu viens juste d'arriver... Mais tu aurais quand même pu lui laisser une chance de t'expliquer, au lieu de sauter directement aux conclusions...

Bunny inclina la tête, complètement perdu. La Dryade parut le remarquer et soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de se rapprocher à petits pas de ce dernier et de s'asseoir sur l'herbe gelée. D'un geste timide, elle invita le lapin à en faire de même.

Bunny se tâta. Que faire ? Partir ? Rester ? Après tout, il avait le temps de comprendre : il était déjà passé dans tous les autres pays pour vérifier le bon déroulement de Pâques, et ici, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de rétablir les choses... Il obéit donc, et s'installa relativement confortablement sur le sol glacé, grimaçant au contact de celui-ci. Puis il reporta son attention à la jeune fille qui le fixait, et lui annonça avec un soupir qu'il l'écoutait.

Caïssa hocha la tête, et commença son récit.

(...)

Attends attends ! Attends un peu Bunny !

Comment as-tu pu dire des choses pareilles ?

A _notre_ Jack !

Quelle horreur !

J'y crois pas, tu nous as jamais parlé de ça !

* sable qui sort par les oreilles *

Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a dû ressentir ?

Franchement, si tu n'étais pas mon ami, je t'aurais mis mon poing dans la-

LES AMIS ! Je sais ! Je sais, et, croyez-moi, celui qui m'en veut le plus, c'est bien moi-même ! Mais, s'il-vous-plaît, _s'il-vous-plaît,_ laissez-moi finir mon histoire. Ensuite, vous pourrez me frapper, promis. C'est d'accord ?

…

…

Parfait... Donc, je disais...


	8. Chapitre 8 : Désespoir

**Hey !**

 **Et me revoilà comme promis pour le chapitre 7 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^ pour ma part je le trouve plutot pas mal, et j'ai apprécié l'écrire - sans doute parce que j'aime beaucoup faire des descriptions.**

 **Alors, comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fanfic, qui la follow et la fav, et également un grand merci à _Miss Homme enceinte 2_ , _akane keiko hol_ _mes_ , _impero_ et _la nouille_ pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes super :D et également _Méline Withman_ , excuse moi je t'avais oublié :0**

 **Allez, j'arrète de papoter, et je balance la sauce ! Bonne lecture ;)**

 **PS: J'ai supprimé l'annonce qui expliquait le retard de ce chapitre, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, retenez simplement que le chapitre est maintenant posté ^^**

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : Désespoir_

Caïssa prit une grande inspiration, et commença son récit.

13 avril 1968, quelque part en Amérique :

C'était le soir. Le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons à travers le feuillage, mais bien peu arrivaient jusqu'au sol. Perchée dans mon arbre favori, je contemplai le spectacle du couchant. J'adorais voir le soleil disparaître à l'horizon dans ces magnifiques nuances, tantôt roses, tantôt orangées. Un spectacle qui me ravissait d'autant plus qu'en tant que dryade, je connaissais l'importance de l'astre solaire pour ma chère forêt. Bientôt, la lune se leva, pleine, ronde et brillante, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si l'Homme de la Lune m'observait de là où il était. Ma mère m'avait parlé de lui, il y a longtemps, comme son égal, tant par les pouvoirs que par le rôle : choisir les esprits parmi le monde des humains. Je restai là, à penser, pendant un certain temps, avant de descendre de mon perchoir. Je commençai à errer à travers les arbres comme à mon habitude, lorsque j'entendis soudain des éclats de voix. Je me dirigeai vers le bruit, un peu réticente : je n'avais jamais réellement apprécié les humains, les trouvant bruyants, et bien peu respectueux de la nature... Ceux-ci ne faisaient pas exception, braillant de toute la force de leurs cordes vocales autour d'un grand feu, et faisant fuir tout animal dans un périmètre de plus de 500 mètres à la ronde. Je soupirai, en reculant à nouveau dans les bosquets. Je n'appréciai pas vraiment leur présence dans mes forêts, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour les en chasser... je grimaçai, tentant de me réconforter à l'idée qu'ils seraient certainement partis demain matin, et qu'il ne resterait aucune trace de leur passage... Après cela, je décidai d'aller prendre un peu de repos dans mon antre, dans un coin reculé de la forêt, où aucun humain n'avait jamais été. Au moins, ici, le silence était absolu, et je m'endormis assez vite.

Je fut réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par une odeur...horrible. Une odeur qui, j'en suis sure, me poursuivrai longtemps... une odeur de _mort_.

L'odeur du feu.

Mêlée à celle du bois brûlé, et, bien pire, de la chair brûlée...

L'air était lourd de cette odeur, et me faisait tourner la tête. Je me précipitai au dehors, et c'est là que je vis...

L' _Enfer_.

Je n'avais pas d'autres mots, à cet instant, pour décrire cette vision, et je doutais d'en avoir jamais.

C'était comme si le soleil, que j'admirais tant il y a seulement quelques heures, était descendu sur la Terre, et détruisait tout sur son passage.

Comme si des torrents de lave s'étaient déversés sur la forêt, répandant la mort et la destruction.

Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas un incendie.

C'était bien plus.

Bien trop.

J'étais figée. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Mes yeux écarquillés ne pouvaient reconnaître la forêt que j'avais parcourue si peu de temps auparavant.

Les flammes dévoraient littéralement les arbres, les réduisant en cendres en quelques minutes. Le brasier était si intense que j'avais l'impression de fondre, alors qu'il y avait une bonne centaine de mètres entre moi et les premières flammes. La chaleur était insupportable, mais le pire, c'était sans conteste le bruit. Un vacarme épouvantable qui m'agressait les tympans, et me fit plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles dans une vaine tentative pour étouffer la tumulte.

Je repris enfin mes esprits, et me dirigeai à toute vitesse vers la partie de la forêt encore épargnée par les flammes, avant de grimper dans un énorme pin qui dominait une partie des bois. Arrivée au sommet, je sentis mon cœur rater un battement, et mon souffle se tarir.

C'était un spectacle que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, même dans mes pires cauchemars.

Plus des trois quarts de ma forêt étaient en flammes. Des centaines de milliers de kilomètres carrés d'arbres partaient en fumée. Je ne voyais même plus la lune, tant le ciel était obscurci par l'horrible fumée noire qui me faisait violemment tousser. Je vis au loin des hommes tenter d'enrayer l'incendie, juste devant un petit village, mais je devinais qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Les habitants fuyaient déjà, et je distinguait parmi eux, malgré la distance, les adolescents que j'avais vu il y a quelques heures. Je compris immédiatement que c'était leur feu qui avait déclenché ce désastre, et je serrai les dents, impuissante et dégoûtée.

Les flammes gagnaient du terrain, progressant à une vitesse phénoménale, et lorsque je sautai lestement de mon perchoir, je m'aperçut avec horreur que j'étais quasiment cernée par l'incendie. Je commençai à courir le plus vite possible, esquivant les flammes et les troncs noircis qui, vaincus par la fournaise, s'écrasaient au sol dans de grands et terrifiants craquements. Je ressentai au plus profond de moi la perte de chacun de ces arbres, et une douleur, diffuse d'abord, puis de plus en plus lancinante, prit place dans ma poitrine. Et je savais d'ores et déjà ce qu'elle signifiait.

La forêt mourrait.

Et moi avec.

Je courrai toujours, luttant pour ma vie, comme beaucoup d'animaux qui détalaient en poussant des cris terrifiés. Je vis avec soulagement que Horyn, mon cerf et meilleur ami, faisait partie de la horde paniquée. Je portai mes doigts à ma bouche afin de siffler pour lui signifier ma présence, sans pour autant ralentir. Le majestueux animal stoppa sa course, avant de rebrousser chemin pour se précipiter vers moi.

\- Ne viens pas, hurlai-je, continue de courir !

Horyn ne tint pas compte de mes paroles et fonça jusqu'à mon niveau, avant de faire demi-tour et de se retrouver à mes cotés, toujours galopant.

\- Imbécile, murmurai-je, touchée, avant de saisir son cou et de me hisser sur son dos d'un mouvement.

A aucun moment Horyn ou moi-même ne nous étions arrêtés, mais le feu nous talonnait toujours. Je sentais sa chaleur me caresser la peau et roussir mes cheveux. Je me penchai sur l'encolure de mon fidèle ami et lui chuchotai quelques mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci accéléra encore, bondissant à travers les fourrés, slalomant entre les arbres, franchissant des troncs couchés et de multiples cours d'eau. Nous gagnions du terrain.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à la lisière de la forêt, et Horyn ralentit enfin. Ici, l'herbe était rare, et il n'y avait pas d'arbres. Nous étions en sécurité.

Je descendis de ma monture et regarda avec horreur la dernière partie de la forêt sombrer petit à petit dans les flammes. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les arbres restants ne soient touchés et partent en fumée. A cette pensée, la douleur dans ma poitrine ne fit que s'intensifier d'avantage, et je ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur, ce qui rendit mon compagnon inquiet. Il me lécha la joue et je le repoussai doucement, avant de lui sourire de manière rassurante. Mais il n'était pas idiot. Il savait ce qu'il m'arrivait, et gémit à son tour, angoissé.

L'adrénaline de notre chevauchée redescendit, et je sentit des larmes d'horreur couler sur mes joues, tandis que j'étais condamnée à regarder ma forêt bien-aimée se transformer en cendres.

Soudain, je levai la tête. J'avais ressenti une présence. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise : sur une colline, je reconnaissait... des esprits !

Il y en avait plusieurs, et, bien que je ne les connaissais pas, je me senti retrouver du courage. Ils allaient m'aider ! Même s'ils n'avaient peut-être pas des pouvoirs adéquats, comme le contrôle de l'eau ou même celui du feu, ils pouvaient aider à guider les animaux survivants vers un endroit sûr, ou au moins faire en sorte de sauver un arbre du carnage, afin de laisser à la forêt une chance de repousser, et me permettre de survivre !

Oubliant totalement ma légendaire timidité, je me précipitai vers eux, suivie de près par Horyn.

-S'il vous-plaît, hurlai-je, à l'aide, par ici ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie !

Je continuai mes appels de détresse, gravissant de mon mieux la colline, malgré l'étau qui m'enserrait de plus en plus le cœur.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, vite, s'il vous-plaît !

Soudain, je trébuchai sur une pierre et m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol pentu. Un peu désorientée, je me relevai doucement, aidée par Horyn, avant de relever la tête vers le haut de la colline...

Et je senti mon cœur éclater sous le choc.

Personne.

Ils étaient partis.

J'en distinguai encore quelques uns se diriger vers les plaines.

Sans un regard en arrière.

Ma vue se brouilla, et de nouvelles larmes se frayèrent un chemin sur mes joues, nettoyant la suie qui s'y était installée. Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal, et dans mon esprit, un seul mot tournoyait.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont-ils partis ? Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas aidés ? J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il m'avaient vue, ou, au moins, entendue !

Alors, pourquoi ?

Mes genoux se dérobèrent sous moi. Je me tournai lentement vers ma chère forêt, comme assommée. A mes cotés, Horyn se coucha, impuissant face à ma douleur, tant morale que physique.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, tout espoir envolé.

C'était fini.  
J'allais mourir.

La forêt allait mourir.

Et sans forêt, sans endroit où vivre, sans nourriture, les animaux suivraient.

Horyn, également.

Je ne pu retenir plus longtemps mes sanglots, et me recroquevillai sur moi-même, dévastée, laissant libre cours à ma détresse.

Soudain, je ressentis une chose étrange, et totalement déplacée.

A vrai dire, c'était sans doute la dernière sensation à laquelle j'aurais pu m'attendre ici.

J'avais froid.

Un vent d'air frais me fit frissonner, et je me redressait, ébahie.

Comment pouvais-je avoir froid à coté d'une fournaise pareille ?

Je relevai les yeux vers le ciel, comme alertée par un sixième sens, et me figeai de surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Vie

**Salut à tous !**

 **Eeeet me voilà pour le chapitre 9 ! Désolée, les horaires décentes et moi, ça fait trois !**

 **Merci, comme d'hab, à Miss Homme enceinte 2 et Akane keiko holmes de leurs reviews :) et à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction !**

 **Pour ceux qui en ont marre des flashbacks, ne vous inquiétez pas, on en voit le bout ;) encore un chapitre, deux maximum, et on revient à l'intrigue principale ;)**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours bondir de joie ;)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : Vie_

Bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés et levés vers le ciel, j'essayai tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits.

A plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, juste au-dessus de moi, se tenait un esprit. Cela, je l'avais assez vite compris, puisqu'il _flottait_ littéralement dans les airs, ce qui me surpris. Bien sûr, je savais que certains esprits pouvaient voler, mais _aucun_ n'en était capable sans un moyen de transport ou une paire d'ailes... Mais cet esprit-là n'avait rien de tout ça. En revanche, il tenait dans une de ses mains un étrange bâton incurvé à son extrémité. Je ne voyais que la silhouette de cet étrange visiteur, car il n'était pas assez proche du brasier pour être éclairé. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'avança, je pu discerner son visage. A ce moment, deux choses me frappèrent.

D'abord, ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'un blanc immaculé, et ce, même si de la suie voletait partout autour de nous.

Puis, mon regard tomba sur ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu si pur que je cru m'y noyer pendant quelques instants. Mais surtout, j'avais discerné en eux autant de peine qu'il devait, j'en étais sure, y en avoir dans les miens au même moment. Et cela me choqua plus que le reste. L'esprit paraissait réellement ébranlé du spectacle de ma chère forêt partant en fumée. Je n'étais pas sure qu'il ait remarqué ma présence, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il avait pris la parole.

\- Quelle horreur, l'entendis-je murmurer, un air d'effroi dansant sur son visage. Nous devons absolument faire quelque chose ! Wind, j'ai besoin de ta force !

Je clignai des yeux, abasourdie. _Wind_? L'esprit du vent ? Il existait réellement ? Et, encore plus étonnant, ce garçon - car j'avais pu remarquer son jeune âge – lui parlait ? Comment était-ce seulement possible ?

Un grand coup de vent interrompit mes pensées, et sembla répondre à l'esprit. Ébahie, je compris que c'était Wind qui permettait au jeune garçon de voler. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer le nombre de légendes qui seraient prêtes à tout et n'importe quoi pour obtenir le même privilège que ce dernier... Chevaucher le vent relevait plus du mythe ou du rêve pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Toute à mes réflexions, je ne m'aperçus que quelques secondes plus tard de ce qu'avait dit l'esprit.

Il allait... faire quelque chose … ?

Vraiment ?

Je sentis l'espoir revenir dans mon cœur tandis que j'observais la fine silhouette se diriger vers le redoutable brasier, et se placer au-dessus.

Je le vis brandir son bâton, et je sentis immédiatement l'atmosphère se refroidir, ce qui me laissa pantoise, compte tenu de la fournaise. Enfin, je compris.

C'était un esprit de l' _hiver_.

Pendant un instant, je remerciais le Ciel et Mère Nature que l'élément de l'inconnu soit efficace contre le feu, avant de me figer.

Un esprit de l'Hiver ?

Je n'en connaissais qu'un, de nom.

Jack Frost.

Je me mordis la lèvre, inquiète. Je n'avais eu que de mauvais échos de cet esprit. On racontait qu'il semait la discorde et apportait le chaos, faisant toujours de mauvaises blagues, et n'hésitant pas à répandre l'hiver abusivement. Était-ce vrai ? J'en doutais, honnêtement. Est-ce qu'un esprit mauvais aiderait à éteindre un incendie qui ne le concernait absolument pas, mettant ainsi sa vie en danger ? Car, oui, Jack Frost était un esprit de l'Hiver, et se diriger vers un brasier de cette ampleur relevait, pour lui, quasiment du suicide. Et ce constat me terrifia.

Impuissante, je ne pouvais que regarder l'esprit créer de grandes vagues de glaces, tentant d'étouffer l'incendie, apparemment aidé de Wind, qui empêchait à présent le feu de se propager. Pendant plus de deux heures, Jack Frost combattit les flammes, s'obstinant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Et je savais alors pourquoi il s'efforçait de maîtriser l'incendie. Il le faisait pour la forêt, certes. Pour les animaux. Mais il le faisait également pour les humains, dont les villages et les villes étaient menacés. Je savais que cet esprit si particulier n'avait aucun croyant, et qu'il était le seul à, étrangement, ne pas en avoir besoin. Alors, qu'il essaye tant de sauver les mêmes humains qui n'avaient jamais cru en lui me brisait littéralement le cœur. Une colère sourde s'empara alors de moi, contre les légendes qui avaient préféré détourner le regard de la catastrophe qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Et le seul qui me venait en aide était celui que tous haïssaient et voyaient comme un désastre ambulant ?! J'avais toujours exécré l'injustice, mais jamais autant qu'en cet instant. Et dire que je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui venir en aide !

Je constatai bientôt avec effroi que le feu gagnait du terrain. Jack Frost ne pouvait pas, à lui tout seul, enrayer l'incendie, et il était énormément désavantagé par la forte chaleur qui se dégageait des flammes. Moi-même, je commençais à me sentir mal, alors lui...

Je vis avec désespoir le jeune esprit prendre de la hauteur, stoppant ses tentatives. Ainsi, il allait m'abandonner... Mais comment lui en vouloir, alors même qu'il avait tout essayé ? Et de toute façon, il ignorait ma présence, et peut-être même jusqu'à mon existence...

Soudain, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Jack Frost avait saisi son bâton des deux mains, et paraissait se concentrer intensément, Wind tournoyant autour de lui. Je sentis son énergie grandir encore et encore, devenant ridiculement démesurée. Un halo bleuté, d'abord très faible, puis de plus en plus grand et brillant, entourait la petite silhouette du jeune esprit. Je blêmis soudain en comprenant ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

\- Pas moyen... murmurai-je, mortifiée.

Je devais forcément me tromper... A vrai dire, j'espérais me tromper. Car s'il était sur le point de faire ce à quoi je pensais, je savais qu'il pourrait ne pas en réchapper.

Cependant, mon doute se transforma en certitude lorsque je vis un énorme blizzard commencer à se former autour de Jack Frost, pour le moment concentré sur seulement quelques mètres carrés. Celui-ci devenait de plus en plus dense, et tournait de plus en plus vite, alors que la puissance de l'esprit atteignait le point de rupture.

Horrifiée, je me levai et hurlai :

\- Arrêtes ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! Si tu fais ça... Si tu fais ça, tu risques de _mourir_!

Je savais qu'il ne pouvait m'entendre, mais que faire d'autre ?

Car je savais qu'il allait tenter de relâcher tout son pouvoir d'un coup, de puiser dans ses réserves les plus profondes, afin d'éradiquer l'incendie. Je savais également qu'il tenterait tout pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ce blizzard, pour ne pas prendre de vies inutiles. Et surtout, je savais que, lorsqu'un esprit tentait d'utiliser autant de pouvoir en une fois, il pouvait en mourir.

Et cela me terrorisait.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela, de mettre ta vie en danger pour des gens qui ne croient même pas en toi ! Je t'en supplie, arrête !

Je ne sus jamais comment cela arriva, si ce fut Wind qui porta ma voix, toujours est-il qu'au travers du chaos, je vis son visage se tourner, pour la première fois, vers moi. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et s'il y lut toute la supplication dans mes yeux, il ne fit rien pour arrêter son blizzard.  
Au contraire.

Il sourit, d'un sourire rassurant, comme s'il me disait que tout ira bien, que j'allais vivre.

Seulement je ne voulais pas de cette vie si cela signifiait qu'il perdrait la sienne.  
Mais lui... lui ne voulait que m'aider. Sans un seul instant penser à sa vie. Je le vis me faire un petit clin d'œil, toujours souriant.

Comme une promesse de vie.

Une promesse qui ne concernait que moi.

Non. Pas seulement moi.

Moi et la forêt.

Et les animaux.

Et les humains.

Nous tous.

Sauf lui.

Je ne pus me résoudre à retenir plus longtemps mes larmes, alors que le blizzard, relâché, explosait littéralement dans le ciel, soufflant les flammes, et me projetant au sol.

Pendant quatre heures, le blizzard continua, grossissant, poussant les hommes à s'abriter, et réduisant la fournaise au néant. Gelant les arbres dévorés par les flammes, mais aussi ceux, très peu nombreux, qui avaient été épargnés.

Pendant quatre heures, je restai recroquevillée sous la neige, collée contre Horyn, qui me faisait profiter de sa chaleur corporelle, tentant de résister à la bise glacée et au froid qui s'insinuait jusque dans mes os.

Pendant quatre heures, je priai pour que ce Jack Frost, à qui moi et tant d'autres devaient leur vie, survive au déchaînement de ses pouvoirs.

Et ce furent les quatre plus longues heures de toute ma vie.


	10. ANNONCE !

**Bonjour** **Bonsoir à tous !**

Alors, je reviens enfin d'entre les morts... Vraiment désolée pour ces semaines de silence radio, mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi ces derniers jours (ou alors juste une, hein ^^)

Tout d'abord, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je ne posterais pas de chapitre ce dimanche non plus, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai toujours pas écrit.  
Il y a plusieurs raisons à ce gros retard... D'abord, la fin du 1er trimestre, et donc forcément son lot accru de controles, ce qui m'a conduit a raccourcir mes heures de sommeil. De plus, pas mal de choses se sont passées dans ma vie récemment, et je n'ai pas eu le loisir de réellement repenser à ma fanfic, ce qui, forcément, a conduit à une forte baisse de rythme et à une panne d'inspi... Je reprends doucement le rythme, mais avec le travail scolaire (je suis en terminale, ce qui induit plus de travail) et le travail sur mon parcours professionnel (dont le début approche à grands pas), je me suis totalement laissée debordée, et à cause de mes priorités qui sont (malheureusement) les devoirs et les controles, j'ai du laisser ma fanfic plus ou moins en pause.

Cependant, pas d'inquiétude, je compte m'y remettre, soit en postant un chapitre cette semaine, si je reussis à trouver un créneau pour l'écrire, soit dimanche prochain. Ensuite, avec l'arrivée des vacances (ENFIN !), le rythme devrait reprendre plus ou moins normalement.

Encore désolée de tout ca, j'ajoute que tout ce que j'ai dit ne constitue pas des excuses, mais plutot des raisons de mon retard, et je comprendrai que vous soyez frustrés et /ou en colère, donc : Desolée !

En tout ca, merciii d'avoir lu ce post jusqu'au bout :) et on se donne rendez-vous dans maximum une semaine pour le chapitre 10, qui s'intitulera **** ** _Mort_** (joyeux, hein ?)

Merci de votre fidélité, et surtout de votre patience !

Shadora


	11. Chapitre 10 : Mort

**Bonjour ! (ou plutôt Bonsoir :/ )**

 **ENFIIINN ! Le chapitre 10 est lààà ! Je sais, vous n'y croyiez plus, et pourtant le voilààà ! Que d'émotion dans la saaaalle !**

 **Breef en tout cas merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé un com, jvous aime 3 et merci d'avoir été si compréhensifs pour le retard d'ailleurs ^^'**

 **Grâce aux vacances, je compte prendre de l'avance dans les chapitres pour éviter qu'une situation pareille se reproduise. En plus l'inspi est revenue plus importante que jamais ;D**

 **Certes, je poste ce chapitre tard, mais bon, on est en vacances alors... ;)**

 **Et d'ailleurs : On a dépassé LES 1000 VUES SUR CETTE FIC ! OMG ! C'est ENORMME ! MERCI à vous tous, tout ca c'est grâce a VOUS !**

 **Bon, allez, je vous laisse pour le chapitre de la semaine. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à poster une review ! Pour vous, c'est sans doute pas grand chose, mais pour moi c'est énorme ! (Pour ceux qui se posent la question je réponds en MP ;) )**

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : Mort_

J'avais froid.

C'était tout ce que je savais à cet instant, la seule chose que mon cerveau embrumé pouvait encore me faire parvenir.

L'air glacé me frigorifiait, et m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement, mordant ma peau nue et me faisant violemment trembler. Heureusement, Horyn, allongé à mes côtés, me faisait profiter de sa douce fourrure et de sa chaleur corporelle plus élevée que la mienne. Il faisait également rempart de son corps contre la bise glaciale qui sifflait autour de nous, faisant voltiger à une vitesse folle des milliers de flocons.

Complètement immobile et silencieuse, j'attendais, espérant, priant.

Puis, aussi soudainement que le blizzard avait commencé, tout se calma. Surprise, je frémis et me blottis encore d'avantage contre mon ami, craignant que ce ne soit qu'une légère accalmie avant que la tempête ne redouble. Bientôt, cependant, il m'apparut que le blizzard avait réellement cessé. Doucement, comme si j'avais peur de briser le silence qui s'était abattu comme une chape sur toute la région, je relevai la tête, et ouvrait finalement mes paupières, hésitante quant au spectacle qui m'attendait.

Et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle.

Tout n'était plus que blanc.

Et froid.

Et silence.

Et mort.

Et je sentis mes larmes se remettre à couler.

Je savais, cependant, que cette situation était bien meilleure que celle qui aurait survenu sans l'intervention de l'esprit de l'hiver : les arbres, recouverts de gel, n'étaient pas morts, mais plutôt en hibernation, et je savais que le blizzard m'avait très probablement sauvé la vie, moi et tous mes protégés... Ou ceux qui avaient survécu. Cette pensée compressa mon cœur, mais une autre, bien plus horrible, prit rapidement forme dans mon esprit, et je me levai d'un bond. Ou plutôt, j'essayais... Le froid et l'attente avaient engourdi mes membres, et je manquais de tomber, mes jambes étant incapables de supporter mon poids. Heureusement, Horyn était là, comme toujours. Il me rattrapa et m'aida à me mettre debout. Les jambes flageolantes, je tournai la tête, tentant d'apercevoir celui à qui je devais la vie, repoussant de toutes mes forces l'horrible doute qui m'avait assailli.

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas...

Non.

Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

Je ne l'accepterais pas.

Doucement, je commençais à cheminer entre les restes de ma chère forêt, soutenue par mon ami, avec un seul but en tête.

(...)

L'obscurité.

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait voir... Si « voir » était le mot juste lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'obscurité, bien sûr.

Mais à cet instant, aucun autre mot ne lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire cette noirceur si profonde qu'il ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'un espace si exigu qu'il se compressait autour de lui, ou bien s'il était, au contraire, perdu dans une immensité aux allures d'infini.

Qui sait... Après tout, quelle importance ? Il était habitué à l'obscurité, comme il l'était à la douleur, à la tristesse ou à la solitude. C'était ce qui l'accompagnait, où qu'il aille, et ce qui semblait lui coller à la peau aussi sûrement qu'une malédiction. Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce cela. Une malédiction. Cela expliquerait tout... Tous ses malheurs et toutes ses peines, depuis qu'il était présent sur cette terre... Ces souffrances sans fin qui le poursuivaient tel un mauvais sort...

Soudain, une perspective horrible germa dans son esprit. Et si... et si tout cela... ne le suivait pas ? Si au contraire... c'était lui, lui qui créait tout ça ? Ses pensées tourbillonnaient autour de lui, menaçant de le submerger, créant des vagues toujours plus grandes et terrifiantes.

Le malheur, la tristesse, l'horreur... Il avait si souvent voulu s'en détacher... Mais en réalité, cela faisait partie de lui. Il ne pouvait s'en défaire, car _c'était_ lui. Il était fait de toutes ces choses que le monde détestait. Qu' _il_ détestait.

Il était la Tristesse et la Douleur.

Il était l'Horreur.

Il était le Froid

Il était la Mort.

Il était Jack Frost.

Son hurlement se perdit dans l'espace et dans le temps, et soudain, ses paupières s'ouvrirent.

(…)

Je marchai laborieusement, refusant de m'arrêter, lorsqu'un hurlement de souffrance pure parvint sans prévenir à mes oreilles, résonnant dans tout ce qui restait de la forêt, et me glaçant d'effroi. Le cri paraissait empli de douleur, de désespoir et d'horreur, et je senti mon esprit se vider.

Le hurlement mourut aussi soudainement qu'il avait débuté, et je laissai échapper un souffle que j'ignorai avoir retenu. Je ne doutai malheureusement que très peu de l'origine du cri, et recommençai difficilement à avancer en direction de mon sauveur, à petits pas, avec une seule interrogation en tête :

 _Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il hurle de la sorte ?_

(…)

Jack Frost se redressa en sursaut au moment même où ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Le souffle court, il tenta de retrouver ses esprits, essayant sans succès de chasser le sentiment insidieux et atrocement douloureux qui comprimait sa poitrine, et s'ancrait toujours plus profondément en lui. Tremblant, le jeune esprit se passa les mains sur le visage, avant de lever la tête.

Son second hurlement resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Chancelant, Jack se campa le plus fermement possible sur ses jambes, réprimant une troisième envie de hurler.  
Il avait échoué.

Il avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Bien sûr, l'incendie avait été enrayé... Mais à quel prix ?

Ravalant ses larmes tant bien que mal, Jack ne pouvait que constater les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Il se tourna lentement, ses yeux horrifiés détaillant toute l'ampleur du désastre. Il n'y avait plus un seul arbre debout à au moins un kilomètre à la ronde, ce qui offrait à l'esprit une vue horriblement dégagée sur les restes de ce qui avait été une forêt luxuriante à peine quelques heures auparavant. Son regard tombait de temps à autres sur les cadavres brûlés et gelés d'animaux divers, et Jack sentit la nausée l'envahir, en même temps qu'un profond dégoût de lui-même.  
A l'endroit où il avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, et dans un large rayon, la zone avait été soufflée, comme si une bombe avait explosé, et un cratère s'était formé. Jack se tenait au centre de ce cratère, et tout ce qu'il voulait, à ce moment, c'était disparaître.

Juste disparaître. Sans laisser de traces.

Pas un instant il ne pensa au fait qu'il venait de sauver une de ses consœurs, ainsi qu'une partie de la forêt et de ses habitants, pas plus qu'il ne pensa au fait que ce blizzard venait de sauver plusieurs villages de la destruction, sauvant également bon nombre d'humains.

Il ne prêta pas non plus attention à Wind, qui tentait sans succès de le consoler, et de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait sauvé.

Non.

Pour lui, Jack venait simplement de se prouver à nouveau, autant à lui-même qu'au monde, qu'il ne méritait pas ses pouvoirs.

Pas plus qu'il ne méritait la confiance ou l'amitié de qui que ce soit, même Wind.

Pas plus qu'il ne méritait cette vie.

Ou quoi que ce soit qu'il n'ait jamais possédé.

Doucement, les larmes naquirent dans les yeux de l'immortel, et commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, incapable de supporter plus longtemps l'image de son échec.  
C'était Jack qui pleurait, et avec lui, le froid et la glace, le gel et la neige, le vent et le givre.  
C'était l'Hiver entier qui pleurait avec lui.

Impuissant à consoler son unique fils.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Regrets

**Salut à tous, et Bonne année 2017 !**

 **Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez tous passé de joyeuses fêtes, et reçu pleiiin de cadeaux XD**

 **En tout cas, voici mon ptit cadeau (un peu en retard) pour vous, mes chéris ! Alors, oui, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre la semaine dernière et je m'en excuse platement u-u**

 **En tout cas, il y en a un aujourd'hui, et on continue avec les chapitres biieeen joyeux pour fêter cette nouvelle année; puisque celui-ci est apellé _Regrets._ Chouette, hein ?**

 **MERCI à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster des reviews, vous êtes géniaux, comme d'hab :D mais aussi à ceux qui ont follow et/ou favorite cette histoire, sans oublier les illustres lecteurs fantômes qui m'offrent de magnifiques surprises quand je regarde le nombre de vues XD**

 **J'espère que vous continuerez tous à lire cette histoire en 2017, et que vous resterz jusqu'à la fin, car je ne compte pas abandonner cett fic', loiiiiin de là ;D**

 **Allez, j'arrête de blablater, et je vous laisse avec votre hebdomadaire du dimanche ;)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : Regrets_

Je courais, à présent. Mes jambes avaient retrouvé leurs forces, et, n'ayant plus besoin d'être soutenue par Horyn, je l'avais envoyé dans ce qui restait de la forêt à la recherche d'hypothétiques animaux qui auraient survécu à l'incendie. L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on...

Oui. Et c'était bien pour ça que j'étais en vie. C'était grâce à Jack Frost. C'était lui qui m'avait apporté cet espoir. Et c'était à présent lui que je cherchais, me dirigeant le plus vite possible vers l'endroit d'où semblait avoir provenu le cri.

Son cri.

Qui résonnait encore en boucle dans ma tête, d'ailleurs. Et ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir. Toute à mes pensées, je faisais à peine attention aux dégâts que le feu avait causé. Après tout, j'étais vivante, il y avait donc au moins un arbre qui devait avoir survécu. Et avec un arbre, on pouvait faire revivre une forêt. Mais on ne pouvait en aucun cas faire revivre un esprit. Le fait que Jack Frost ait hurlé était aussi rassurant que terrifiant il avait survécu à l'explosion de ses pleins pouvoirs, mais que s'était-il passé ensuite ? J'avais peur de savoir, mais je me devais de le trouver. Pour le remercier, et peut-être aussi, si j'en étais capable, le protéger de ce danger, de cette souffrance inconnue. Je ralenti quelques instants, le souffle court. Mes jambes, bien que me permettant de courir, étaient encore faibles, et je commençai à être réellement épuisée...

Mais je me ressaisis.

 _Imbécile_ , me morigénais-je, _Si toi tu es épuisée, imagine ce qu'il doit en être de lui !_

Sur cette pensée, je repris un rythme plus soutenu. Jack Frost m'avait sauvé la vie. Maintenant, c'était à mon tour de l'aider.

(…)

Enfin, j'arrivai à l'orée d'une sorte de clairière dont j'ignorai jusqu'à l'existence, avant de me figer en entendant des éclats de voix. Je m'approchai doucement, sur le qui-vive. Entre quelques troncs calcinés, je distinguai à présent nettement celui que je devais à présent appeler mon sauveur. A genoux dans la neige, il paraissait fixer un point que je ne pouvais pas voir. Mais le plus étrange était sans doute le fait qu'il _tremblait_. L'esprit de l'Hiver tremblait ? Ce ne pouvait être de froid, ce qui signifiait que c'était... de peur ? De souffrance ? Je me décalai, devinant que la raison de ces tremblements était le point de mire du jeune immortel, et je ne pus réprimer un gémissement de consternation.

Bien sûr.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 14 avril.

Le jour de la fête de Pâques.  
Et son représentant était justement planté devant l'esprit de l'Hiver, les yeux brillants de colère et de haine.  
J'avais entendu parler par des animaux du tempérament de feu -sans mauvais jeux de mots- du gardien de l'espoir, Bunnymund, et je me doutais que ce qui allait suivre n'allait certainement pas me plaire, et à Jack encore moins. Avant que je n'eusse le temps de faire le moindre geste, le lapin géant avait littéralement explosé.

Les yeux écarquillés, cachée derrière les restes du chêne, je ne pouvais qu'écouter avec une horreur grandissante la diatribe du gardien à l'encontre de l'esprit qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, j'en étais consciente, mais j'étais totalement terrifiée par le Gardien, tant et si bien que je n'étais plus capable de faire le moindre geste. Silencieusement, je glissai le long du tronc noirci, les yeux embués de larmes contenues. Soudain, le lapin s'arrêta, comme pour reprendre son souffle, et je senti mon cœur se fendre lorsque la voix frêle et tremblante de Jack Frost s'éleva dans les airs.

\- M-Monstre ? L'entendis-je murmurer, des sanglots dans la voix. D-Disparaître ?

Mes larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues. C'était tellement injuste ! Il venait de sauver la vie tellement de personnes ! Sans lui, ce n'aurait pas été une fête de Pâques qui aurait été gâchée, mais également celles des années à venir ! Car une fête de Pâques sans humains, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Et je me maudis intérieurement de ne même pas être capable de sortir de derrière ma cachette pour aider celui à qui je devais la vie. Je réessayais de me lever, sans succès, et mes larmes de tristesse devinrent des larmes de colère.

Soudain, j'entendis un grand coup de vent : en me penchant, j'aperçus Jack Frost décoller à toute vitesse, sans doute porté par Wind. Mais il ne le fit toutefois pas assez vite pour que je ne remarque pas les larmes qui brillaient sur ses joues tandis que dans son regard dansait une souffrance qui me déchira la poitrine.

Et moi, je n'avais rien pu faire.

Bien trop lâche, bien trop peureuse.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang, ce qui me fit enfin arrêter de trembler. Je me remis tant bien que mal sur mes jambes, effaçai d'une main les traces de larmes et de suie sur mon visage, et respirait un grand coup, rassemblant tout mon courage, puisant de la force dans l'image du sourire lumineux et rassurant que Jack Frost m'avait adressé plusieurs heures auparavant.

J'ouvris la bouche, et me lançai :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça !

(…)

\- … Et voilà, soupira Caïssa. La suite, tu la connais...

Elle releva la tête et vit que le lapin la regardait avec les yeux si écarquillés qu'elle eut, pendant un instant, peur qu'ils ne lui sortent littéralement de la tête.

Bunny était... Pétrifié. Figé. Sonné. Stupéfié.

Mais surtout horrifié. De ce qu'il avait dit.

Et dégoûté. De lui-même.

Le Gardien cligna des yeux, abasourdi. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Ce Jack Frost venait de risquer sa vie pour sauver tous ces gens, et lui... lui... Il lui avait dit toutes ces horreurs. Il lui avait craché des insultes au visage, alors que l'esprit... Le visage de Bunny se ferma. A cet instant, il se détestait réellement. Il se _haïssait_. Si seulement il avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, au lieu de tirer des conclusions aussi hâtives que stupides... Il avait pourtant bien vu que l'esprit avait l'air dévasté, qu'il paraissait choqué de ce qu'il avait fait... Bunny ne l'avait peut-être pas agressé physiquement, mais les mots blessaient parfois bien plus sûrement que les armes...

Le regard et le cœur brisés, le Gardien de l'Espoir leva des yeux remplis de culpabilité vers la Dryade, qui le regardait d'un air grave.

\- Je suis sans doute mal placée pour dire ça, moi qui n'ait rien osé faire pour t'arrêter, dit-elle d'une voix douce, mais... il faut que tu le retrouves. Et que tu t'excuses. Il faut qu'il sache que tu ne penses pas... que tu ne penses plus ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Et moi, murmura-t-elle plus bas, comme pour elle-même, moi, je dois le remercier. Il m'a sauvé la vie, il m'a aidé alors que tous les autres m'avaient tourné le dos. Et je ne lui en serai jamais assez reconnaissante.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se leva, et eut un petit sourire triste.

\- Tu sais, Bunnymund... s'excuser n'est pas facile, et cela peut te sembler inutile ou stupide, surtout si tu penses que l'autre t'a oublié ou pardonné... Ça peut te sembler idiot, mais... on n'oublie pas ce genre de choses. Et entendre de la bouche d'une personne qu'elle est désolée, si elle est sincère... Ça peut signifier énormément pour quelqu'un. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui...  
Caïssa commença à se diriger vers les arbres, mais elle s'arrêta, tourna à nouveau la tête vers Bunny, toujours immobile, et prononça une dernière phrase, qui frappa le lapin.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'excuser, Bunnymund. Jamais. En revanche, il peut être trop tard pour se faire pardonner...

Et elle disparut dans les bois, laissant le Gardien plus désemparé que jamais.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Mes erreurs

**Salut !**

 **Encore une fois à la bourre, je poste ce chapitre après un week-end passé à me moucher et grelotter au fond de mon lit en regardant _Kuroko no Basket_... Heum.**

 **En tout cas, on en a bel et bien fini avec les flashs-backs, et après ce chapitre de mise au point entre Bunny et nos chères légendes, on pourra (enfin) retrouver notre Jack (inter)national !  
Merci à tous ceux qui on follow, favorite ou poté une review, et plus généralement à vous, illustres inconnus, qui lisez ma fic' derrière vos écrans ^^**

 **C'est parti !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 : Mes erreurs_

Le silence était absolu dans la pièce. Bunny avait toujours les yeux plongés dans sa tasse, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas quittée du regard tout au long du récit. En vérité, il n'osait pas lever les yeux. Il sentait les regards des trois autres gardiens sur lui, et avait peur de ce qu'il allait y lire... Serait-ce du dégoût, de la colère, de l'horreur ? Sans doute tout cela à la fois.  
Le lapin géant frémit lorsqu'il sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule, et entendit Tooth murmurer son nom :

\- Bunny... Lèves la tête, s'il-te-plaît. Regarde-moi.

Ce dernier soupira avec résignation et leva les yeux vers son amie, appréhendant le pire. Mais dans les yeux de celle-ci, il fut stupéfait de ne voir rien d'autre que de la tristesse. Même pas une once de colère. Le gardien tourna la tête vers North et Sandy, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient la même expression que Tooth.

Un peu sonné, le lapin cligna des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur la Gardienne des souvenirs, qui se remis à parler.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé, avant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Son ami chercha ses mots un instant.

\- Eh bien... En vérité, j'avais... peur. Peur de ce que vous m'auriez dit. Et honte, aussi. Je suis vraiment un lâche, hein ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne.

Tooth soupira avec tristesse, avant de se tourner vers les deux autres gardiens. North, comprenant le message tacite, prit à son tour la parole.

\- Bunny... Nous ne sommes pas en colère. Enfin, si, bien sûr, apprendre que tu as dit toutes ces choses à notre Jack, c'est un peu... Enfin, disons que... Il y a.… des circonstances, et...

\- Ce que North veut dire, le coupa Tooth en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est que, bien que nous t'en voulions d'avoir blessé Jack, nous savons à présent que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, tu as fini par t'excuser, c'est le plus important, non ?

Le regard de Bunny se fit soudain fuyant, et il se mordit la lèvre d'un air coupable qui n'échappa pas à ses amis. Tooth ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que North fronçait les sourcils.

\- N'est-ce-pas, Bunny ?! Essaya de se convaincre la gardienne des souvenirs. Tu... Tu es allé t'excuser ?!

Le concerné soupira avant de lui offrir un signe de négation. Son amie ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Pourquoi ?

C'était, curieusement, North qui avait cette fois posé la question.

Le lapin de Pâques soupira une énième fois avant de reprendre.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous avez entendu pendant des années que je détestais Jack à cause de Pâques 1968 ? Alors que, vous le savez maintenant, je n'avais aucune raison de le faire ?

Tous remuèrent la tête de droite à gauche.

\- C'est parce que c'est Jack lui-même qui a lancé cette rumeur.

Les gardiens écarquillèrent les yeux avec un air d'incompréhension si prononcé que Bunny crut qu'ils allaient attraper une crampe au visage. Il se reprit bien vite.

\- Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est... que Jack pensait - et pense sans doute toujours, d'ailleurs - que ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là est _réellement_ sa faute. Il en est même persuadé, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Ce qui fait que lorsque certaines légendes l'ont accusé du blizzard, il n'a rien fait pour démentir, ni pour expliquer la vraie version de l'Histoire. Il leur a simplement dit que c'était vrai... Et que j'avais raison... d'être en colère contre lui... et de le détester. Du coup, la rumeur s'est propagée, et avant que j'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, toutes les légendes s'étaient mises dans la tête que Jack Frost était le coupable, et que je le haïssais. Beaucoup sont venus me voir pour pester contre Jack, s'attendant sans doute à ce que je fasse de même... Ils y croyaient dur comme fer... Et je n'ai pas eu le courage de leur dire la vérité. De leur dire qu'il était un héros, et moi, un misérable. Et plus les années passaient, plus la rumeur enflait, plus Jack Frost était détesté, et plus j'avais peur de leur dire la vérité.

Bunny se tut quelques instants, avant de terminer.

\- Ensuite... je ne suis jamais allé m'excuser exactement pour les mêmes raisons. J'avais peur. Peur qu'il me rie au nez, qu'il m'envoie au diable, même si c'était tout ce que je méritais. Et plus j'attendais, moins j'en avais le courage, plus j'essayais de me convaincre qu'il avait oublié.

\- P- Peut-être qu'il a vraiment oublié ? Tenta Tooth. Après tout, c'était il y a-

\- C'est impossible, la coupa le lapin d'un ton triste mais ferme. On n'oublie pas ce genre de choses. Jamais.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, qui fut une nouvelle fois brisé par North.

\- Et après ?

Bunny parut comprendre, car il reprit la parole.

\- Après... lorsque Jack a été choisi comme gardien... J'ai encore un fois été lâche, et j'ai décidé que ce serait plus simple de faire comme si toutes ces rumeurs étaient vraies, et que je lui en voulais. Et le fait qu'il prenne ça en plaisanterie m'a fait croire qu'il m'avait pardonné... Mais j'avais oublié une chose fondamentale, ajouta-t-il en levant la tête et en croisant le regard de ses amis. On ne peut pas être pardonné si l'on ne s'excuse pas. Et Jack... je ne sais pas s'il m'en veut encore, mais... J'ai l'impression... Qu'il n'est pas vraiment honnête, avec nous, dans le sens où... comment dire... il nous cache ses souffrances. Trois cents ans de solitude ne s'effacent pas en six mois, termina-t-il, et nous avons choisi d'ignorer ce fait.

Le silence revint, sans être, cette fois, dérangeant. Chacun méditait sur les paroles du lapin. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent ainsi, avant que Bunny ne se lève, faisant sursauter ses amis.

\- En tout cas, fit-il en se dirigeant vers l'évier pour y poser sa tasse, je dois me rattraper.

Il se tourna vers les autres gardiens et eut un sourire contrit.

\- Dès que Jack sera réveillé, j'irais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps, c'est-à-dire aller m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait, et surtout dit, ce jour-là. Et peu importe les mots que Jack utilisera pour m'injurier, continua-t-il en baissant la tête, je les supporterai, car je les mérite. Ce sont mes erreurs, termina-t-il.

Tooth regarda son ami d'un air désolé, avant d'essayer de le rassurer en lui affirmant que Jack n'était pas ainsi. Mais North secoua la tête.

\- C'est vrai que je ne pense pas que le Jack que nous connaissons le ferait, mais... ce Jack-là est-il le vrai Jack ? Ou bien est-il aussi factice que son sourire ?

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid dans la pièce.  
Tooth secoua la tête après quelques instants.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que le Jack que nous avons côtoyé durant ces six mois ne soit qu'une façade. Il avait vraiment l'air heureux lorsqu'il a eu son premier croyant, ou encore lorsqu'il est devenu gardien... Et puis, malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu, tout ce qu'il peut nous cacher, il reste l'esprit du Fun ! Il a forcément cette partie de lui, joyeuse et amusante, que nous avons appris à connaître ! Il a simplement décidé de ne pas nous montrer le reste.

Avant que quiconque n'eut le temps de répondre à la gardienne des souvenirs, un yéti entra en trombe dans la pièce, faisant converger tous les regards vers lui. Phil -car c'était lui- s'entretint brièvement avec North avant de repartir aussi sec. North paraissait à la fois soulagé et inquiet, et après avoir calmé les questions pressantes de ses amis d'un geste de la main, il leur sourit.

\- Il semblerait que tu puisses mettre en œuvre ton projet dès maintenant, Bunny... Phil m'a dit que Jack vient de se réveiller !


	14. Chapitre 13 : Derrière la façade

**Salut, bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve pour le 13ème chapitre de cette fic, et deux jours après le vendredi 13... Y a complot, c'est sûr ! XD**

 **Pour cette semaine, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude ^^ environ 1950 mots sans compter le discours habituel de début de chapitre. J'ai pris pas mal de temps à écrire celui-ci, car je ne savais pas vraiment dans quelle direction partir... A vous de voir si le rendu vous plait, moi j'en suis assez satisfaite :)**

 **Comme toujours, merci à ceuw qui ont posté des reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! Merci aussi aux followers/favs et à vous tous qui lisez cett fic' ! :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 : Derrière la façade_

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre gardiens, essoufflés d'avoir couru dans les couloirs de l'immense fabrique, se retrouvaient devant la porte qui menait à la chambre de Jack. Tentant de chasser l'appréhension qui les parcourait, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, avant que North ne prenne les devants en ouvrant la porte, se composant un sourire.  
Sourire qui disparut bien vite à la vue du jeune esprit de l'Hiver.

Le grand homme s'avança doucement vers Jack, les yeux remplis de tristesse et d'inquiétude, rapidement suivi par les autres, qui eurent une réaction en tout point semblable à la sienne.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Jack avait tourné la tête, révélant aux gardiens son visage.  
Allongé dans son lit, le dos appuyé contre plusieurs coussins, le jeune immortel se redressa un peu plus, un mince sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Et quel visage... Émacié, encore plus pale que d'habitude, – ce que personne n'aurait jusque-là crû possible - Jack avait les traits tirés, et de larges cernes noirâtres ombraient son regard. Tout son corps paraissait faible et tremblant, et plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux étaient encore collées à son front par la sueur. Il paraissait plus petit et frêle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Soucieux de la santé du plus jeune, North attrapa une chaise et s'assit aux côtés du lit, bientôt imité par ses amis. Sandy eut un petit sourire en sentant la présence de Wind autour de Jack, comme si l'esprit millénaire serrait ce dernier dans ses bras inexistants.

Un petit silence commença à s'installer, que Jack rompit avant que celui-ci ne devienne trop pesant. Son sourire tremblant et - ils s'en rendaient maintenant compte - factice toujours sur son visage, il prit la parole.

\- H-hé ben, vous en faites, une tête ! Personne n'est mort, à ce que je sache, si ?

Aucun des gardiens ne répondit, se contentant de le fixer avec tristesse, avant que Tooth ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche, hésitante.

\- Jack... pourquoi... pourquoi nous mens-tu ?

Le sourire de ce dernier fondit comme neige au soleil, et sa voix se fit tremblante.

\- M-Mais de quoi tu parles... Tooth... Je-je ne vous mens pas... balbutia-t-il, incertain.

\- Si, Jack, le coupa Bunny, d'une voix douce, sans aucune trace de rancune ou d'accusation. Tu nous mens en te taisant, en nous faisant croire que tout va bien alors que c'est loin d'être le cas. Tu nous mens en nous cachant tes problèmes, en dissimulant tes souffrances, en t'abritant derrière cette façade faussement joyeuse et ce sourire forcé. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sincère ? Termina-t-il, la peine transparaissant dans sa voix. Ne nous fais-tu pas confiance ? Bunny hésita avant de prononcer une dernière phrase. Ne sommes-nous pas... tes amis ?

Jack affichait à présent une mine décomposée. Une petite boule commença à se former dans sa gorge, enflant de plus en plus, menaçant de bloquer sa respiration. Il se mordit une lèvre tremblante, tentant de repousser l'envie de déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Bien sûr qu'il leur faisait confiance ! Bien sûr qu'ils étaient ses amis ! Mais... S'ils voyaient à quel point il était faible... s'ils voyaient le vrai Jack Frost... Voudraient-ils seulement encore de lui ? Il déglutit, tentant de chasser son appréhension et son envie de pleurer toujours grandissante... Non. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait tenu le coup pendant trois cents ans, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait céder, et s'effondrer.

Crispant ses poings, le jeune immortel releva les yeux vers les autres gardiens, et s'obligea à parler d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

\- Bien sûr que si. Souffla-t-il. Bien sûr que je vous fais confiance. Que vous êtes mes amis. Ce n'est pas ça...

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tooth... Je...

\- Je t'en prie, Jack... Parles-nous. Quoi qu'il arrive, on sera là. Je te le promets, affirma North d'une voix bourrue mais sincère.

Son cadet les regarda chacun tour à tour, un tic déformant son visage épuisé, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour essayer de stopper ses tremblements. Mais la tristesse et la peine qu'il vit dans leur regard fut de trop, et toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigé autour de son cœur, la carapace qu'il avait construite en ces trois cents ans d'existence... Volèrent en éclats.

Et il éclata en sanglots douloureux.

Pour la troisième fois de toute sa vie, il pleura.  
Enfin, il se laissait totalement aller. Enfin, il laissait son cœur meurtri s'exprimer.  
Il sentit à peine North le serrer dans ses bras, bientôt rejoint par Bunny et Tooth, tandis que Sandy voletait autour de lui d'un air inquiet.

Une douce caresse sur son visage le ramena finalement au présent, et il adressa un remerciement mental à Wind, son auteur.

Tentant de refréner les larmes qui continuaient de dévaler ses joues, Jack rencontra le regard de Bunny, et celui-ci eut un petit sourire, avant de lui frotter les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Pleure, Gamin, chuchota le lapin. Pleure. Tu t'es retenu pendant trois cents ans, alors vas-y. Laisses-toi aller.

Le gamin en question eut un hoquet de surprise, à travers ses sanglots.  
Vraiment ?

Ils ne lui en voulaient pas d'être aussi faible ?

Il avait le droit... vraiment...

Une vague de soulagement le parcourut, si forte qu'il sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine, tandis que la boule dans sa gorge disparaissait petit à petit, remplacée par l'apaisement. Ses pleurs diminuèrent, ses sanglots se firent plus rares, ses larmes se tarirent, séchèrent, et il parvint finalement à prendre quelques goulées d'air frais, respirant profondément, essayant de chasser les tremblements qui le parcouraient encore.

Il avait craqué, certes. Mais à présent, il se sentait tellement léger... Enfin libéré du poids de toute la peine qu'il avait accumulé durant toutes ces années. Oui, malgré sa fatigue, malgré sa honte de s'être laissé aller devant ceux qu'il estimait le plus, malgré sa peur... il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait enfin lui-même.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement calmé, il se décida à relever la tête, toujours entouré des bras réconfortants de ses amis. Ceux-ci le relâchèrent quelque peu, sans pour autant s'éloigner, attendant visiblement qu'il prenne la parole... Et cela ne manqua pas.

\- Je... J'avais peur.

Voyant le regard d'incompréhension que lui lançaient ses amis, il se décida à développer sa pensée.

\- J'avais peur... non, j'étais terrifié à l'idée que, si vous voyiez le véritable moi... Faible... Rempli de tristesse... Complètement brisé par ces trois cents années de quasi solitude... vous me rejetiez. Que vous m'abandonniez, que je sois à nouveau l'esprit que personne ne voit, et que toutes les autres légendes détestent. Et... pour ça... je... je suis désolé. Finit-il dans un murmure, honteux.

Les quatre gardiens originels s'entre-regardèrent, un peu dépassés. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour le jeune esprit pendant trois cents ans, pire, dans le cas de Bunny, il l'avait terriblement blessé... Puis, ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour protéger leur ami de Pitch... Et c'était Jack qui s'excusait ?

Bunny sentit que c'était le bon moment pour parler, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour rassembler son courage, il se jeta à l'eau.

\- Jack...

Le susnommé releva la tête, un peu étonné d'entendre le Lapin de Pâques s'adresser à lui sans utiliser de surnom. Et sa surprise ne fit que croître à mesure qu'il écoutait ce dernier parler.

\- Je suis celui qui est désolé... pour ce que je t'ai dit. Ce jour-là. Lors de la catastrophe de Pâques 1968. Je... je sais la vérité, pour le feu et le reste.

Jack écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Il _savait_ ? Mais... comment ?

Mais Bunny ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'il continuait.

\- Lorsque j'ai su ce que tu avais fait, je... je me suis détesté. D'avoir dit tout ça sans chercher à comprendre. De t'avoir blessé. Et surtout, je te demande pardon de n'avoir jamais eu le courage, auparavant, de venir te dire tout ça. Et... je comprendrais que tu ne puisses- que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter. Et je ne pense pas que je pourrais un jour me pardonner, d'ailleurs.

Jack paraissait assommé. Doucement, il reprit ses esprits. Ne pas pardonner Bunny... vraiment... Oui, il avait souffert de ses paroles, ce jour-là. Véritablement. Il s'était senti mal pendant des jours, puis des mois, n'osant pas revenir dans ce pays pendant plusieurs années, encore trop secoué. Il avait été rempli de haine et de rancune, c'était aussi vrai. Mais ces sentiments n'étaient pas dirigés vers le Lapin de Pâques. Pas une fois il n'avait dirigé sa colère vers le Lapin. C'était à lui qu'il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu contrôler ses pouvoirs, de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'aller voir le gardien pour lui expliquer. Il en avait aussi voulu, dans une moindre mesure, à l'Homme de La Lune, qui l'avait placé là, dans ce monde, sans même lui dire quel était son rôle, ou comment maîtriser son élément. Mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit que le Lapin aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de lui... Car après tout, ce qu'il avait dit n'était que la stricte vérité... Non ?

\- Mais enfin, bien sûr que non, Jack ! S'exclama Bunny, estomaqué. L'interpellé sursauta, se rendant soudain compte qu'il avait exprimé ses pensées à haute voix depuis le début. Devant lui, les quatre gardiens, choqués, le regardaient avec autant de surprise et de stupeur que s'il venait de leur annoncer qu'il allait lancer sa propre gamme de vêtements avec Pitch en mannequin principal !

Bunny reprit la parole, toujours aussi ébahi par les paroles du jeune immortel.

\- Jack... tu ne peux pas raisonnablement penser ça... Je veux dire... Je t'ai traité de... de _monstre_! Comment peux-tu ne pas m'en vouloir ?

Le concerné se mordit la lèvre, tentant une approche.

\- Euuh... J'ai pas la rancune tenace ?

Bunny soupira, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

\- Cependant, Bunny... Merci. Dit-il simplement, un sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage. Un sourire sincère et lumineux, le même qu'il avait arboré lorsqu'il était devenu officiellement un gardien. Un sourire qui réchauffa les cœurs de ses amis, qui se promirent de tout faire pour que leur protégé n'utilise plus que celui-ci.

Bunny répondit à son sourire, heureux et soulagé, sentant une compréhension toute nouvelle naître entre lui et le cadet des esprits.

Un silence confortable s'installa, que North se décida à rompre après quelques minutes.

\- Jack, il y a d'autres choses dont nous devons te parler, à présent. En particulier... sur ce qu'il s'est passé, lorsque Pitch est venu te voir, après Pâques de l'année dernière. Mais aussi sur ces soi-disant « difficultés » à t'endormir... Nous devons savoir tout ça. Pour vaincre à nouveau Pitch, il faut que tu nous dises la vérité. Toute la vérité.

Jack eut un mouvement de recul, très surpris. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir, et de les tourner vers ses amis, hésitant.

\- Très bien, dit-il, après quelques instants. Je vais tout vous dire.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Révélations

**SALUT !**

 **Eh oui,vous ne rêvez pas, JE SUIS EN VIE ! IN-CROY-ABLE ! Et je sors finalement ce put*** de chapitre qui m'aura fait suer sang et eau, ce maudit chapitre qui, je peux le dire sans aucune hésitation, aurait sans doute pu avoir eu raison de moi, et me rendre folle, ce qu'il a d'ailleurs été à deux doigts de faire.**

 **Alooors... les raisons de mon absence ? Bac Blanc, révisions, panne d'inspi, chapitre maudit (en vrai c'est le 14 qui porte malheur, pas le 13 !), et, malheureusement, problèmes d'ordre familial puisque j'ai du faire face, en seulement 5 jours, au décés de deux membres de ma famille, mon grand oncle et ma grande tante. Du coup, étant assez proche d'eux, surtout de mon grand oncle, et ne pouvant pas aller à leurs obsèques à cause du bac blanc, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, et encore moins l'envi d'écrire.  
Après sont arrivées les vacances, dont je sors d'alleurs tout juste, mais la encore, le temps m'a fait défaut, puisque je n'avait alors qu'une seule semaine de réelles vacances, étant donné que j'ai été en stage pendant toute la deuxième semaine. Ajoutez à cela les devoirs, l'admission post bac et les travaux que je dois faire pour pouvoir réussir à rentrer dans l'école de mon choix, vous obtenez, après macération pendant un bon mois, un quasi burn out et un chapitre de seulement 1000 mots.  
Que dire, sinon que je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait poireauté comme ça ? Baaah... rien. Désolée :( Mais encore une fois, je le répète, je ne compte absolument PAS abandonner cette fic ! Elle mettra sans doute pas mal de temps à se finir, mais elle sera finie, vous pouvez en être certain(e)s !**

 **Pour le rythme de publication, je vais essayer de revenir au chapitre tous les dimanches, en espérant pouvoir retrouver le rythme. Sinon, le plus simple, si vous voulez être sûrs de ne pas rater la sortie des chaps, c'est toujours de follow la fic !  
Merci d'avoir lu cette loooongue explication, c'est sympa de m'avoir écouté (ou lu) radoté jusqu'au bout ^^**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre de remise dans le bain, sans oublier un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent, follow, favorites, et écrivent des reviews !**

 **(Et un graaaaand merci aussi à Helathalia pour me booster à sortir les chapitres, il est pour toi celui la XD )**

 _Chapitre 14 : Révélations_

Jack soupira en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, tentant de déterminer ce qu'il pouvait dire aux gardiens sans leur révéler son passé. En effet, même s'il leur faisait totalement confiance, il se refusait, en tout cas pour le moment, à partager avec eux les souvenirs de sa vie précédente. Ceux-ci avaient une valeur très particulière à ses yeux, et il souhaitait pour l'heure les garder en son for intérieur. A part lui, les seules personnes étant au courant étaient bien évidemment Manny et Mère Nature, qui l'avaient créé, mais également Wind, à qui Jack avait rapidement confié son passé. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Le jeune esprit vouait à son aîné un respect, une confiance et une affection très profonde, qui dépassait de loin le stade de la simple amitié. Jack n'avait jamais réellement réussi à mettre des mots sur sa relation avec Wind... Il était spécial. Présence constante à ses côtés, rassurante et douce, l'esprit millénaire était un pilier de sa vie, et Jack ne pouvait s'imaginer sans lui. Bien que les gardiens étaient devenus comme sa famille, il savait que Wind aurait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur. Et celui-ci s'en réjouissait beaucoup, d'ailleurs, pensa le jeune adolescent en esquissant un sourire.  
Sourire qui se fana vite lorsque ses pensées revinrent vers le sujet initial.  
Prenant une inspiration, Jack se décida et commença à parler.

Son récit débuta au moment où il avait proposé de ramener la petite Sophie chez elle, accompagné de Quenotte. Il passa les détails sur ses tentatives infructueuses pour la mettre dans son lit, et évoqua ensuite l'énigmatique écho qui avait alors retentit, appelant son nom. Il expliqua être rentré dans une sorte d'étrange terrier, avant de se retrouver dans ce qui s'était avéré être le repaire de Pitch. Tooth couina en entendant le traitement de ses précieuses petites messagères, mais n'interrompit pas Jack. Celui-ci continua son récit, passant rapidement sur les propos du roi des Cauchemars, bien qu'aucun des Gardiens ne soit dupe, et finit la première partie de son récit en décrivant le triste spectacle des coquilles d'œufs brisés qui jonchaient le sol, créant un funeste jeu de piste jusqu'à la surface. Un court silence suivit ses paroles, mais alors que Bunny ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser, l'esprit de l'Hiver le devança en assurant qu'il ne leur en voulait pas.  
Jack reprit vite le fil de l'histoire, souhaitant se débarrasser de cette corvée.

\- Après cela, je... je me suis rendu au pôle Nord... pour jeter la cartouche qui contenait mes souvenirs. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Une sorte de force étrange m'en empêchait...

\- C'est l'attraction mémorielle, Jack, intervint la gardienne des souvenirs d'une voix douce. Les souvenirs n'aspirent qu'à retourner à leur propriétaire, et font tout pour. C'est sans doute aussi pour cela que tu as entendu cette voix.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, avant de continuer. Il évoqua l'apparition de Pitch, mais à nouveau, évita de s'appesantir sur le sujet, ne disant que le strict nécessaire, sans toutefois cacher le fait que l'esprit malveillant lui avait proposé une alliance. En arrivant au moment où celui-ci lui ordonna de lui remettre son bâton contre Quenotte, Bunny eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Ce sale cafard espérait vraiment que tu lui donnes un artefact aussi précieux ? Enfin, j'imagine que tu as trouvé un moyen de ne pas tomber dans son chantage, puisque la crevette va bien...

Jack se mordit la lèvre, le regard fuyant. Ses amis ouvrirent de grands yeux en comprenant l'aveu informulé.  
\- Attends... tu lui as sérieusement donné ? T'es pas sérieux ? Tu nous as expliqué que ce bâton était ton canalisateur de pouvoir ! Tu imagines ce qui se serait passé s'il en avait profité pour le briser ?

\- En fait, intervint Jack d'une voix posée quoiqu'un peu piteuse, c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, tel une chape de plomb. Avant d'être brisé par trois cris horrifiés.

\- QUOI ?

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Calmez-vous, tempéra le plus jeune, sentant Wind commencer à s'énerver, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose pour les responsables de son courroux, et encore moins dans une pièce fermée. Je vais bien, d'accord ? J'ai réussi à le réparer, je m'en suis sorti vivant ! J'ai même pu visionner mes souvenirs. Par la suite, je suis revenu vous aider à botter le c- … l'arrière-train de Pitch, et on a gagné. Et je suis en parfaite santé ! Alors arrêtez de crier, ou bien je sens que Wind va nous faire un carnage...

Sandy eut un petit sourire tandis que ses amis se rassirent, un peu inquiets de ce que pourrait leur infliger le très -trop- protecteur compagnon de leur plus jeune recrue.

North soupira, frottant sa nuque tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il y parvint finalement, et se redressa brusquement, détaillant le cadet du regard.

\- En parfaite santé, vraiment, demanda-t-il suspicieusement, faisant grimacer son interlocuteur.

Jack soupira. Il leur devait la vérité. Il avait promis de tout leur dire, et c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Le jeune gardien releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard inquiet de ses quatre confrères – ou plutôt, ses trois confrères et sa consœur... Il était évident qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas, cette fois, avec une réponse évasive. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Et tant pis si sa façade tombait. Il était las de celle-ci, et de ce sourire faux qu'il se traînait depuis trois siècles. Il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre que Wind, et il ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion.

Jack s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'une douleur aiguë traversa soudain sa main droite, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Mais personne dans la petite pièce ne rata l'expression de douleur qui avait pris place sur le visage du jeune esprit, et celui-ci sentit Wind émettre un sifflement inquiet. L'adolescent se reprit cependant bien vite, et, poussé par un étrange sentiment d'urgence qui l'oppressait soudain, s'insinuant dans sa poitrine tel un serpent, commença à parler.

* * *

 **AHAAHHAHAHAHAH TEASER ! Eh oui on perd pas les bonnes habitudes ! Mais comme je dois me faire pardonner, je vais donner un ptit indice que vous devriez relier avec un moment de la fic (si vous trouvez pas relisez vers les premiers chaps ;) ) = _CLOCHE_**

 **Et voilà ! Cookies pour tout le monde maintenant ! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	16. Suis-je encore en vie ?

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je sais, je sais... ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté, et je désespère de retrouver un rythme normal... Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de poster le prochain chapitre avant les grandes vacances, c'est-à-dire après le bac, pour moi. Mes vacances se finissent, et je les ai passées à dessiner pour mon concours à l'école Boulle (ou j'ai été préselectionnée, trop contente ^^) et la préparation pour mon bac de langues oral, qui arrive dans le courant de la semaine prochaine...**

 **Après ça, il me restera un mois de cours en gros, que je vais passer à me préparer pour le bac. Tout ça pour dire, je ne pense pas pouvoir poster avant pas mal de temps... Et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ça. Si je réussit à trouver le temps, l'inspi et les idées, peut-être que je posterais courant mai, mais n'y croyez pas trop...**

 **En tout cas, sachez, et je le répète, que cette fic' NE SERA** **PAS** **ABANDONNEE ! J'ai déjà la fin en tête, et je compte bien l'écrire ^^**

 **Voilà voilà... encore désolée, et un grand merci pour ne pas m'assassiner devant cette (trop) longue attente...**

 **On se voit dans (au pire du pire du pire) deux mois, sinon avant, pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Shadora**


	17. Chapitre 15 : Visions

**Salut Bande de gens !**

 **Eeeet oui me revoilà ^^ Je sais ça fait longtemps... Mais maintenant, le bac est derrière moi ! (ALLELUIA)**

 **Je poste ce chapitre après une nuit blanche passée à essayer de l'écrire, et qui n'a pas du tout porté ses fruits, mais bon...**

 **Mon problème, c'est que je part dans 30mn dans un gîte jusqu'à samedi prochain, et IL N'Y A PAS INTERNET ! Du coup, il fallait absolument que je poste ce chapitre avant de partir, et du coup, le voilà.**

 **De plus, trois jours après mon retour à la civilisation, je vais repartir, cette fois pour 15 jours dans une colo en Asie, avec environ 0% de chances d'avoir accès à Internet, donc... bah... je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire cette semaine, et du coup avec un peu de chance je pourrais poster le chap 16 dimanche prochain. Sinon, on se dit à dans... plus de trois semaines - -' mais bon à mon avis je devrais pouvoir réussir à écrire, vu que ma plus grande source de distraction et de procrastination (AKA Internet) ne sera pas dispo ^^**

 **Du coup, je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos MP avant samedi, même si je vais essayer de trouver un point internet, après tout on sait jamais ^^**

 **(Et oui je sais que les résultats du Bac sont le 5, et non je n'aurais pas Internet, et j'aime autant vous dire qu'ils ont interet à avoir la 4G !)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, mes chers amis :D et merci à tous pour votre soutien sans faille ! (ce chap fait 1400 mots, mais le prochain devrait être plus long... ou pas... enfin... on se refait pas XD)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 : Visions_

Dans les ombres de son repaire, se tient un grand homme tout de noir vêtu. Il contemple sans un mot l'étrange morceau de papier dans ses mains. Il attend. Sa nouvelle... amie ne devrait plus tarder. L'esprit soupire, agacé. S'impatiente. Jure à mi-voix. Mais que fait-elle ? Et quelle plaie de devoir maintenir les illusions ! L'homme se calme soudain. Bientôt, il n'aura plus besoin de cette mascarade. Bientôt, il se révélera au monde, et les autres esprits paieront pour n'avoir jamais prêté attention à lui, pour l'avoir battu et rabaissé... Oui, bientôt, tout changera.

Patience.

Oh, Pitch peut l'être, patient, quand il faut... Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange... glacé.

(...)

\- Depuis plusieurs mois, je fais des cauchemars, annonça Jack de but en blanc.

L'annonce fut suivie d'un court silence, que le plus jeune des gardiens brisa avant qu'il ne devienne trop étouffant.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez... soupira-t-il en baissant la tête. J'aurais dû vous en parler. Je le sais bien. Et je suis désolé.

Le lapin de Pâques échangea un regard avec North, avant de reporter son attention vers l'esprit de l'Hiver.

\- Alors... pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Questionna-t-il sans animosité aucune.

Son ami laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Pour bien vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois, je pense qu'il est préférable de vous raconter la... heu... _teneur_ de mes cauchemars. Ou plutôt de mon cauchemar. Parce que je fais toujours le même, et ce depuis plus de deux mois...

Le jeune immortel se cala plus confortablement contre ses coussins, et se racla la gorge, alors que ses amis attendaient son récit avec inquiétude.

\- Au début, ce n'est qu'un rêve normal... Un rêve heureux, dans lequel nous jouons avec les enfants de Burgess, Jamie et les autres... Tout le monde rit, s'amuse et une bataille de boules de neiges éclate...

Les gardiens ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision, sourire reflété par Jack, qui, les yeux dans le vague, fixait le mur de la chambre sans vraiment le voir. Puis sa mine s'assombrit soudain, et son visage se fit plus sérieux, presque douloureux, et il continue.

\- Et puis tout disparaît. Les enfants s'enfuient en hurlant, et vous... vous... enfin...

Le jeune esprit paru soudain très fragile aux yeux de ses aînés. Ils distinguèrent rapidement ses yeux briller de ce qui n'était définitivement pas leur éclat de malice habituel. Jack se recroquevilla légèrement, sans doute de manière inconsciente, avant de reprendre son récit, sa voix légèrement plus faible.

\- Vous... je vous entends parler... dire qu-que vous êtes vraiment contents que je disparaisse, que de toute façon je n'étais qu'une nuisance, et... enfin... ce genre de choses, quoi...

A ce niveau-là, la voix de Jack n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque. Tooth s'avança légèrement et posa sa main fine sur l'épaule frêle de son ami. Celui-ci releva la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire contrit, avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Bref. Vos voix finissent par s'éteindre, et je me retrouve seul dans le noir. Et là – Jack eu un frisson d'épouvante pure- j'entends Wind... Je l'entends hurler. Un cri absolument horrible, comme si... comme s'il mourrait, chuchota l'adolescent. Le concerné souffla une légère brise dans les cheveux de son protégé, ce qui eut pour effet de redonner le sourire au jeune garçon, le genre de sourire que seul Wind était capable de faire apparaître.

\- Après cela, j'entends un grand bruit, et quand je me retourne, une énorme vague rouge me submerge, et je bois la tasse. C'est toujours à ce moment-là que je m'aperçois que c'est une vague de sang, frissonna Jack. Puis, le sang se change en eau de mer - enfin, je suppose, vu qu'elle est salée... C'est vraiment atroce de revivre ça, j'ai l'impression de mourir une deuxième fois, marmonna l'esprit, trop bas pour être totalement compris. Les gardiens se regardèrent, interrogatifs, mais avant qu'un seul d'entre eux n'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, l'esprit hivernal avait enchaîné.

\- La vague devient ensuite constituée de sable noir, celui que Pitch a créé, et elle se concentre en une espèce de pieu, qui... enfin... m'empale. En plein cœur.

La gardienne des souvenirs étouffa un cri d'horreur, tandis que ses confrères fixaient Jack d'un air absolument horrifié. Le silence qui suivit se prolongea encore quelques instants, avant que North ne se racle la gorge et ne parle, la voix quelque peu tremblante.

\- E-Et après ?

\- Après, c'est la douleur, murmure le plus jeune, le regard lointain, une expression de souffrance déformant ses traits fins. Ça monte, ça monte, et je ne peux rien faire. Au bout d'un certain temps, une marque étrange apparaît devant mes yeux... c'est comme... un huit, mais horizontal... et barré. C'est très étrange... marmotta le plus jeune.

\- Un huit à l'horizontale, tu dis... réfléchit le Père Noël. Ça me dit quelque chose... je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce signe... Peut-être dans un des livres de ma bibliothèque ?

La seule femme du groupe se détourna du russe pour détailler Jack. Il paraissait encore faible, et était vraisemblablement épuisé, nota-t-elle amèrement. Mieux valait en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire pour permettre au plus jeune de se reposer...

Elle le pressa donc de finir son récit, et celui-ci s'exécuta, sortant North de ses pensées.

\- Lorsque la marque apparaît, une espèce de coup de gong retentit, rapidement suivit par d'autres. A chaque nouveau coup, la douleur augmente... Et au douzième coup... je me réveille, la plupart du temps en sursaut et en nage.

\- Le douzième coup, tu dis ?

\- Oui, Bunny, et crois-moi, j'ai vécu assez de fois ce cauchemar pour être sûr et certain du nombre...

Chacun se plongea dans ses propres réflexions sur cette étrange vision que subissait Jack depuis déjà deux mois. Enfin, sauf le principal intéressé. Lui y avait déjà pensé et repensé, essayant d'y trouver un sens, sans jamais y parvenir. Il laissa quelques instants de plus à ses amis pour digérer toutes ces informations avant de reprendre timidement la parole.

\- Je ne vous en ai pas parlé pour plusieurs raisons, à vrai dire, avoua l'esprit. Il capta immédiatement l'attention de ses amis, qui le dévisagèrent. Lui préféra garder ses yeux à hauteur de ses mains. Il se sentait trop faible, présentement, pour pouvoir supporter leurs regards. Il avait déjà craqué une fois, cela suffisait. La journée était déjà assez riche en émotions comme cela, merci bien !

\- Au début, commença-t-il, c'était tout simplement parce que je ne m'en faisais pas. Après tout, parfois, un cauchemar n'est rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar, et même les esprits en ont.

Les gardiens acquiescèrent, attentifs.

\- Mais au bout du troisième ou quatrième rêve, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai évidemment immédiatement pensé que Pitch était probablement derrière tout cela, et je m'étais mis en tête de vous en parler... Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Jack n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que ses quatre auditeurs arboraient des expressions perdues. Il soupira et reprit la parole.

\- Les cauchemars avaient un impact plus fort que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Très vite, j'ai été paralysé par mes visions. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si vous n'alliez pas réagir comme dans le rêve... Cela m'a même poussé à vous éviter. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais... c'était plus fort que moi.

Les quatre gardiens originels étudièrent la petite forme qui leur faisait face, perdue dans une masse de couettes, de draps et d'oreillers. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi aveugles ? Ne pas voir le mal-être évident de leur plus jeune recrue ? Peut-être n'avaient-ils tout simplement pas _voulu_ le voir, chuchotait une petite voix cruelle dans l'esprit de chacun.

Bunny fut le premier à se secouer. Il posa sa large patte sur l'épaule du jeune adolescent, et lui assura qu'il comprenait, et que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Les autres acquiescèrent, d'accord avec le lapin, et Jack hocha la tête, acceptant sans un mot le réconfort que lui offrait le gardien.

Un petit silence suivit, brisé par Jack, qui bailla fortement, bientôt imité par tous les autres occupants de la pièce - mis à part Wind, évidemment. La journée avait été riche en émotions et en péripéties, et la fatigue se faisait à présent pleinement ressentir...

Les gardiens se levèrent, et se préparaient à quitter la chambre après s'être assuré que Jack avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait à disposition pour la nuit – même s'il faisait presque jour à présent – lorsque Sandy parut se rappeler de quelque chose. Il voleta vers Jack, et lui pointa sa main, où trônait une longue estafilade. Jack soupira lourdement. Il commençait à en avoir assez, de raconter...

* * *

 **Oooh oui moi aussi mon cher Jack j'en ai marre de raconter ^^ courage, on en voit le bout :P**


	18. Chapitre 16 : Pas lui !

**Salut à tous !**

 **Nan mais... Keskispas ? Je suis à l'heure ? AWMYGOD mais... serais-je devenue... RAISONNABLE ? :O**

 **Bref, en tout cas, voici le 16eme chapitre, qui est également officiellement devenu mon chapitre préféré ! (en tout cas, pour l'instant...).  
Jvous prévient, c'est un touuuut ptit peu triste... ****Mais j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire... Je suis donc une sadique certifiée ;D**

 **Comme d'hab, merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review, follow, fav, ou tout simplement lu ! Merci également à Serelya Prongs pour sa review, étant une guest, je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer un PM, je te remercie donc ici :D**

 **Je vous dit donc à dans au moins trois semaines pour le chap 17, puisque je part deux semaines en Asie, et que... ben, faudra bien une semaine pour que je l'écrive ^^**

 **Bonne lecture mes chers/chères ami(e)s !**

 **PS : OUAAAH PLUS DE 4000 VUES ? JVOUS AIIIIME ! *smoutch smoutch***

 **PPS : Comme ça, on a l'impression que le titre est un peu, genre, drôle ? Genre "oh nan pas luiiii..." LOL ! Lisez et pleurez, pauvres fous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 : Pas lui !_

\- Je suis là, Maître. Je vous prie de me pardonner mon retard. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- AH ! Enfin, tu te décides à apparaître ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer le rituel. Approches.

La jeune femme s'exécuta docilement, tandis que Pitch se saisissait à nouveau de l'étrange parchemin avec une excitation à peine contenue. Finalement, l'heure était venue... Le roi des cauchemars n'arrivait pas à en croire sa chance : dire qu'à peine six mois auparavant, il était bloqué dans son repaire, battu à plates coutures par les Gardiens et forcé de se cacher de ses propres créations de sable noir ! L'esprit eut un grognement en repensant à ces jours et ces nuits d'errance, passés à se cacher des humains comme des esprits, sans aucun espoir d'avoir à nouveau des croyants...

Mais alors que tout semblait perdu, il l'avait rencontrée. Cette fille. Il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait vue, et plus il en apprenait sur elle, plus cela le confortait dans son choix. Ses pouvoirs, ses relations, ses connaissances... Elle était parfaite. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait lui permettre d'enfin se venger, en scellant le destin du plus jeune des gardiens.

Pitch stoppa ici ses digressions pour se recentrer sur le morceau de papier. D'un simple signe de la main, il intima à l'étrange femme de s'approcher davantage. Il se retourna finalement et fit face à celle-ci, lui présentant précautionneusement le précieux artefact sur lequel s'étalaient, peints dans une encre noire, d'étranges symboles. La jeune femme s'empara du parchemin avec un respect presque religieux, et se racla la gorge. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le papier jauni et racorni, brûlé par endroits. Sur un signe de tête de Pitch, elle commença à lire.

\- _Toi qui lit, soit averti :_

 _Les mots qui suivront tueront._

 _Use de ce sort avec sagesse et justesse,_

 _Ou soit prêt à regretter ton geste._

A ces mots, l'esprit de la peur renifla d'un air condescendant. Bien sûr, sur ce genre d'artefact, une mise en garde était à prévoir... Mais qu'importe, cela ne lui faisait pas le moins du monde hésiter. Il ordonna à la femme de continuer son œuvre. Celle-ci reporta son regard sur le texte, et entama la lecture de la formule inscrite à la suite d'une voix basse et mécanique, quoi qu'emprunte d'une étrange douceur presque malsaine.

 _Recitem scripturam hanc_

 _Vocavi potestatem vitae_

 _Quod mortem, vita ac natura_

 _Subiecerint desiderio_

A l'instant où la mélopée fut entonnée, les yeux de la mystérieuse femme revêtirent à nouveau leur voile de sang, et c'était deux iris rubis qui fixaient à présent le parchemin millénaire...

 _Mortem, elegit servus tuus_

 _Constituit spiritus_

 _Oculi sanguis profecti sunt_

 _Quod esse quidem niam notatum_

 _Per idem lunares exolvultur_

 _Et infudit munera_

Au fur et à mesure des paroles, le parchemin commença à luire faiblement d'un halo rougeâtre, halo qui s'accrut rapidement.

 _Guttae purpura_

 _Guttae diaphanum_

 _Submersi sunt et abierunt_

 _Absorptus a terra matrem suam_

 _Et voluisse sat est ut_

 _Quod aeternum_

 _In perpetuum amoveatur_

 _Tum sic erit terminus_

La lumière qui émanait de l'artefact, devenue presque aveuglante – bien que cela, étrangement, ne gêne absolument pas la jeune femme dans sa lecture – se condensa en plusieurs filaments qui se mouvèrent d'abord paresseusement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, hors du repaire du roi des cauchemars, vers une destination inconnue.

 _His autem vibirus quo_

 _Dabit uirtutem_

 _Et corpus infirmare_

 _Et extremum eius incipiam_

 _Et nota videbitur_

 _Et fatum suum,_

 _Et per septem dies illius tibi,_

 _Tunc venit mortis suae_

Les traînées rouges parcouraient à présent les cieux vers une destination précise, perdant petit à petit leur pigmentation pour ne laisser aucune trace de leur existence, invisibles filaments toujours guidés par la voix enjôleuse.

 _Cum enim ultima est duodecim resonate_

 _Animam suam non videbis amplius._

Le halo de lumière s'effaça doucement, presque avec regret, annonçant la fin du rituel, tandis que les dernières phrases résonnaient encore dans l'antre. Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Pitch, sourire qui se transforma bien vite en un grand rire. Le sort avait fonctionné, la malédiction était jetée. Et Jack Frost allait payer.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, alors que Jack venait de terminer ses explications sur sa blessure à la main et l'apparition de cette mystérieuse jeune femme, les ondes incolores s'approchèrent dangereusement du jeune esprit de l'Hiver, telles des prédatrices s'apprêtant à bondir sur leur proie.

Soudain, une violente bourrasque les projeta dans le fond de la pièce qu'ils avaient infiltrée, sous les exclamations de surprise des occupants de la chambre.

Mais même un esprit millénaire et aussi puissant que Wind ne pouvait rien faire contre la force du sortilège destiné à l'adolescent, et alors que celui-ci questionnait son meilleur ami infructueusement, les traînées repartirent à l'attaque, tentant par tous les moyens d'atteindre leur cible. L'esprit du vent déployait à présent toutes ses forces pour tenir en échec les stries, mais dans un espace aussi confiné, et avec la présence de son protégé et des autres gardiens, il était fortement désavantagé.

Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, peinaient à comprendre la situation. Jack, inquiet, tentait de communiquer avec son ami, mais sans succès. C'était comme s'il se battait avec un ennemi invisible... Les quatre autres gardiens, eux, paraissaient totalement dépassés par les événements, et essayaient tant bien que mal de se protéger de l'espèce de mini-tornade qui avait commencé à se former dans la pièce.

Wind se battait à présent avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il ignorait ce qu'étaient ces étranges ondes qui dérangeaient ses courants et semblaient comme animées d'une volonté propre, mais il sentait parfaitement bien l'aura malfaisante et mortelle qui les entourait. Ces... choses voulaient faire du mal à Jack.

 _Son_ Jack.

Son _fils_.

Il se fichait des conséquences. Eut-il à y laisser sa vie, il protégerait son enfant. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

Non, il ne les laisserait pas le toucher, l'approcher. Il ne laisserait plus personne blesser son fils. Il ne laisserait plus rien le faire souffrir, encore.

Pas lui.

Pas _lui_!

Mais c'était sans compter la puissance de la malédiction... Un pouvoir qui, une fois libéré, ne pouvait être arrêté.

Soudain, les ondes s'immobilisèrent, et se détournèrent de leur but initial.

Pour converger vers la présence de l'esprit millénaire qui leur faisait face.

Tout devint calme dans la pièce. Les cinq gardiens se tinrent immobiles, les yeux écarquillés, l'esprit plein de questions sans réponses.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Équilibre précaire qui ne durerait pas.

Puis tout bascula.

Les traits incolores se précipitèrent sur celui qui protégeai leur cible, et le traversèrent de part en part. Wind, qui était censé ne pas être constitué d'un corps matériel, sentit son être se désagréger, et avant qu'il ne puisse murmurer un seul mot d'adieu à son précieux compagnon de toujours, il disparut.

Juste comme ça.

Jack fixa l'espace au-dessus de son lit, soudain comme assommé.  
Wind... avait disparu.

Il était parti.

Le cerveau du jeune immortel n'arrivait pas à intégrer cette information.

Ne _voulait pas_ l'intégrer.

Non.

 _Non._

Pas lui.

Pas _lui_!

Ce n'était pas possible.

Car il lui avait dit qu'il ne le quitterait jamais.  
Il lui avait promis.

Il devait y avoir une erreur.  
Il y avait _forcément_ une erreur !

Telles étaient les pensées qui agitaient l'esprit de Jack, alors qu'il sentait des ondes s'infiltrer dans son corps tels des serpents, et qu'il hurlait et hurlait de douleur, et que ses amis gardiens s'évertuaient à le maintenir sur son lit, effrayés et ignorants de la tragédie qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux.

Et Jack, juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ne pouvait former qu'un seul mot dans son esprit. Un mot ami, un mot aimé, qu'il murmura faiblement avant de laisser les ténèbres l'envahir.

 _-Wind..._

* * *

 _ *** Je tiens à préciser que les passages en latin (oui c'est du latin) ont été traduits en mode total freestyle avec google trad, donc ils n'ont aucune chance d'être exacts, mais bon, à moins que l'un d'entre vous sache parler latin... :/ Je voulais juste un langage qui fasse mystérieux et ancien et voilà. Ca donne un style, non ? :D Et pis ce serait dommage de casser le suspens :3**_

 **Oui je sais, je suis atrocement sadique... ne me tuez pas sivouplé :(**

 **Et dire que vous ne connaîtrez pas la suite avant trois semaines minimum... :D**

 ***fuit trèèèès loin en Asie pour sauver sa vie***


	19. Chapitre 17 : Un ami

**Salut à tous !**

 **ATTENTION ! NOTE IMPORTANTE ! LISEZ SVP**

 **Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis bien de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Alors... pourquoi tant de retard ? Sans compter mes vacances assez remplies, je suis partie m'installer à Toulouse pour mes études, et celles-ci sont... commet dire... assez intenses. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai eu la bonne idée de perdre mon portable il y a quelques semaines, avec, accessoirement, TOUS les brouillons de cette fic'. Que je n'avais évidemment PAS sauvegardé. Du coup, après m'être tapée la tête contre les murs pendant une bonne semaine, je me suis posée une intraveineuse à café et j'ai décidé de me remettre au taf'. Ainsi donc, voici votre chapitre, dont l'écriture a été possible grâce à ma merveilleuse mémoire (qui, assez paradoxalement, est capable de se souvenir de 5 pages de textes et d'idées, mais pas de ce que j'ai foutu de mon portable, mais bon, passons.)**

 **Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai également repris tous mes anciens chapitres pour en corriger les fautes et tournures maladroites. De plus, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber les noms français de la plupart des personnes pour leur équivalent anglais (bien mieux selon moi).**

 **Donc on a :**

 **-Fée devient Tooth, ou Toothiana**

 **\- Nord devient North**

 **\- Vent devient Wind (je l'avais déjà modifié il y a quelques temps mais au moins c'est officiel**

 **\- Pitch reste Pitch (Noirceur, sérieux ?)**

 **\- l'homme de la lune reste ... lui-même, mais il sera aussi appelé Manny, son nom dans la VO)**

 **\- Bunny... reste Bunny ( Ne parlons pas de son équivalent français svp...)**

 **Et notre cher Jack Frost... Pas touche à son nom, bande de fous !**

 **Les personnages qui arriveront par la suite sont principalement mes inventions, donc ça devrait aller ^^**

 **Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis... Ca risque d'être compliqué de retrouver un rythme 'normal' avec mes études supérieures, du coup je pense que le mieux à faire pour vous est de follow l'histoire (ou l'auteur) pour être prévenu par mail quand un chapitre sort, pour éviter de se faire larguer ^^**

 **Si je réussit à prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres, bien évidemment, je posterais chaque dimanche, mais n'y croyez pas trop non plus...  
Plus cette fic avance, plus je rajoute des choses totalement imprévues au départ, plus je me dis qu'elle va être carrément longue... Alors accrochez vous ! Je pense allez au-delà de 30 chapitres, mais ne nous avançons pas trop...**

 **En tout cas, merci de votre fidélité, vous tous qui lisez cette fic' ! Un énorme merci et un petit cookie (::) à tous ceux qui review ! Je vous AIME ! Sincèrement vous êtes ma plus grande motivation, c'est juste de la pure joie de recevoir vos avis ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui follow et favorite :)**

 **Bon, cette note est suffisamment longue... Merci de l'avoir lue et bonne lecture !**

 **PS : 1650 mots sans la note d'auteur ^^**

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 : Un ami_

Tooth essuya du revers de sa main la sueur qui perlait sur son visage, avant de se poser sur une des chaises de la pièce afin de reposer ses ailes courbaturées. Elle soupira, totalement épuisée, avant de jeter un petit regard peiné vers le lit où reposait Jack. Après plusieurs heures à tenter par tous les moyens de maintenir relativement immobile leur plus jeune recrue afin qu'il ne se blesse pas, celui-ci s'était enfin apaisé. La fée détourna les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir l'état déplorable de son protégé. Il avait encore plus mauvaise mine qu'avant, et son visage était constamment tordu en une grimace de douleur.

North s'assit lourdement sur une chaise à côté de son amie, et se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait un cocard noirâtre -courtoisie de Jack- et paraissait prêt à s'effondrer, autant de sommeil que de désespoir. Evidemment, ce n'est pas comme si Jack avait fait exprès de blesser son aîné, mais il s'était tellement débattu dans son inconscience qu'il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au russe pour récolter un œil au beurre noir.

Bunny, lui, choisit de rester debout, préférant s'appuyer contre le mur, son regard ne quittant pas le convalescent. Tous ignoraient ce qui avait suscité une telle réaction chez Jack, mais chacun d'entre eux savait pertinemment que, quoi que ce fût, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Un rictus de colère s'étala sur le visage du lapin, et il ne résista que difficilement à la tentation d'extérioriser sa colère au moyen de ses poings sur les pauvres murs de la salle. Les traits de son glaçon étaient déformés par la souffrance, et aucun d'eux ne pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit. Ça le rendait malade.

Tooth se frotta les bras en frissonnant. De froid ou de peur, elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Son attention se porta sur le dernier des gardiens, Sandy, qui fixait l'espace vide situé au-dessus du lit de Jack d'un air à la fois concentré et inquiet. Il paraissait en proie à une réflexion profonde, et Tooth choisit de ne pas le déranger. Le silence était presque total dans la pièce, seulement empêché par la respiration laborieuse et entrecoupée de gémissements de douleur de Jack.

La gardienne des souvenirs se pencha afin de caresser le visage de l'adolescent, pinçant les lèvres dans une vaine tentative de retenir ses sanglots. Il était brûlant, et sa peau luisait de sueur.

North se leva soudain, attirant l'attention de tous. Il regarda à tour de rôle ses trois amis avant de laisser son regard tomber sur Jack. Le père Noël déglutit difficilement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Il faut que nous découvrions ce qui arrive à Jack. Le seul moyen de l'aider est de comprendre quel est le problème. Pour l'instant, tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il a des cauchemars, qu'il perd ses forces, qu'il est anormalement brûlant et que Pitch est très probablement derrière tout ça.

Tout en parlant, le grand esprit avait commencé à aller et venir dans la pièce, ses mains fixées dans son dos et ses yeux balayant le sol. Les autres le regardaient faire, silencieux mais attentifs.

\- Il y a aussi cette fille qui semble être une alliée de Pitch, et toutes ces douleurs qu'il a subies… Et cette sorte de crise qui l'a frappé sans crier gare… Tout cela est lié, c'est certain. Il faut juste découvrir ce que ça veut dire.

Bunny se redressa, se rappelant soudain d'un détail.

\- Hey, tu n'avais pas dit que tu connaissais le symbole dont Jack nous a parlé ? Celui de son rêve ?

North s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui ! Tu as raison ! Voilà notre point de départ ! Je vais me rendre dans la bibliothèque de l'atelier pour essayer de retrouver ce signe.

\- Je t'accompagne, soupira le lapin géant après un dernier coup d'œil à l'esprit de l'Hiver évanoui. Après tout, c'est la seule piste que nous ayons…

\- Je vais rester pour veiller sur Jack, murmura Tooth d'une voix rauque. Je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul, même si Wind est là…

Un grand bruit retentit soudain dans la pièce, surprenant ses occupants. Tous se tournèrent vers le coupable, Sandy, qui les regardait avec une expression à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et l'horreur. IL avait donné un grand coup de pied dans le mur, sans doute pour attirer l'attention de ses amis. Sandy ne leur laissa pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'il enchainait à une vitesse hallucinante les figures de sable au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Attends, attends, j'ai rien compris… recommence, Sandy, le calma Bunny, un peu inquiet.

Le petit bonhomme de sable eut un soupir inaudible, avant de recommencer un peu plus doucement. Il matérialisa tout d'abord des sortes de vaguelettes, bientôt suivies de la silhouette de ce qui ne pouvait être que Jack, d'un point d'interrogation, et enfin d'une croix. Bunny cilla, un peu dépassé, avant de se tourner vers les deux autres gardiens. North avait le même air d'incompréhension que lui, mais Tooth arborait à présent une expression absolument horrifiée. Elle porta la main à sa bouche, avant de souffler d'une petite voix :

\- Wind a… disparu ?

Sandy ferma les yeux et hocha doucement la tête.

\- M-mais… bégaya le lapin de Pâques. Il est… il est le _vent_! Il ne peut pas juste… disparaître ! Le vent ne peut pas disparaître ! C'est… c'est…

Sandy posa un regard triste sur son ami avant de faire apparaître un parchemin de sable dans les airs. Il fit se matérialiser une petite plume et se mit à gratter frénétiquement le papier. Quand il eut fini, il tendit le rouleau à North, qui le déroula et le lut à voix haute.

 _« J'ai toujours eu la capacité de ressentir la présence de ce qui est invisible pour les autres, et d'entendre ce que personne n'entend. Peut-être parce que je suis muet, et donc plus attentif à ce qui m'entoure. Je n'ai jamais pu parler avec Wind, ou le comprendre comme Jack, mais je pouvais sentir quand il était présent. Je parle ici de Wind, et non du vent. Wind est l'esprit du vent, il regroupe tous les vents et les fait bouger et agir comme il le souhaite. Il est un peu partout à la fois. Mais il a un 'cœur', une sorte de conscience qui se déplace dans l'espace. C'est cette conscience qui est restée avec Jack toutes ces années. Le cœur, l'âme du vent. Mais tout à l'heure…. Je pense que quelque chose a attaqué Jack, quelque chose qu'aucun de nous n'a vu, entendu ou senti. Sauf Wind. Il a dû s'interposer pour protéger Jack. Et j'ai senti la présence de Wind disparaître, comme si… comme s'il venait de mourir. Le vent existe encore, mais son cœur est mort. Wind est mort. »_

La voix de North se brisa dans les derniers mots, et il replia le parchemin d'une main tremblante. Un grand silence enveloppa les quatre amis. Le choc était dur. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait réellement l'esprit millénaire, mais ils l'estimaient, et savaient à quel point Jack l'aimait. A présent, ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer l'effet qu'un tel événement aurait sur leur plus jeune recrue, qui était déjà au plus mal.

Tooth sentit les larmes affluer en se rappelant Jack lui parler de Wind avec ce sourire qu'il n'arborait que lorsque l'esprit des vents était dans l'équation. Il lui avait longuement décrit l'esprit comme un être qui aurait pu être la définition du mot « libre », un esprit au caractère bien trempé, un brin sarcastique et moqueur, quelque peu versatile, mais jamais méchant. Selon Jack, Wind était presque aussi joueur que lui, mais avant tout, il était terriblement affectueux et protecteur. En un mot, un ami.

Bunny se détourna brusquement, refusant de laisser voir aux autres les quelques perles d'eau qui dévalaient ses joues. C'était tellement injuste. Le gamin avait déjà tellement perdu, tellement souffert ! Et voilà qu'on venait de lui voler l'être le plus important à ses yeux. Le lapin se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi inutile. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas pu faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher cela. Bordel, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que devant ses yeux, on assassinait un ami !

North combattit sans grande conviction la tristesse qui grandissait en lui. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Wind, mais il savait que c'était lui, qui, un jour par an, avait la grande gentillesse de lui offrir ses services pour lui permettre de mener à bien sa mission : distribuer les cadeaux le soir de Noël afin d'apporter la joie aux enfants du monde entier. Ses rennes avaient toujours paru apprécier Wind, surtout Rudolph, le renne de tête. North l'avait même parfois surpris à voler dans le ciel à d'autres périodes de l'année, comme si Wind avait juste voulu faire plaisir à l'animal, ou bien s'amuser avec lui le temps d'une nuit à parcourir les cieux étoilés. Tout cela se passait bien avant l'arrivée de Jack, et pourtant, ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il l'avait perdu que North se rendait compte que, que ce soit pour lui ou pour ses rennes, Wind avait été un ami.

Sandy détourna le regard et son esprit s'égara dans ses souvenirs. Des quatre gardiens originels, il était certainement celui qui avait le mieux connu Wind. Bien avant la naissance de Jack, il se rappelait ressentir sa présence le visiter parfois, et jouer avec les filaments d'or des rêves qu'il distribuait. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé le moindre mot, deux âmes muettes, liées par quelque chose de bien plus profond que la parole. Wind ne pouvait pas parler à Sandy, et Sandy ne pouvait pas parler à Wind, mais le bonhomme de sable se surpris à se dire que cela ne rendait leur compréhension que plus forte, et qu'ils communiquaient d'une manière que mille mots ne parviendraient pas à remplacer.  
Sandy appréciait cette compagnie aussi silencieuse que lui, qui ne le noyait pas dans un flot de paroles continues comme auraient pu le faire d'autres esprits.

Si semblables, et pourtant si différents.

Mais c'était fini.

Ce soir, Sandy avait perdu un ami.

* * *

 ***Essuie une larme***

 **Ouah, je commence à vraiment regretter d'avoir tué Wind, moi...**


	20. Chapitre 18 : Pressentiment

**Salut à tous !**

 **J'vous ai manqué ? Ah ? Non ? Bon... En tout cas, moi ça m'a manqué d'écrire ^^**

 **Je suis super contente de pouvoir poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, un peu comme un cadeau de Noël en avance de quelques heures ! J'ai enfin pu écrire dans mon train pour Paris (pour passer Noël en famille ;D). Les cours ont été chauds, et je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi avant les vacances :/ Mais grâce aux vacances, je suis repartie !  
Ce chapitre introduit de nombreux nouveaux personnages, il est donc important, mais pas de Jack ce chapitre, désolée :/ Je vais essayer d'écrire et de poster un dernier chapitre avant la fin de l'année, même si ça risque d'être chaud ! Au pire, chapitre le 1er Janvier pour bien démarrer l'année ;)**

 **Bon eh bien... Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël ! Profitez de vos proches et éclatez-vous ! :D**

* * *

 _Chapitre 18 : Pressentiment_

Mère Nature était inquiète.

Ce sentiment était clairement perceptible pour tous les résidents de l'Arbre du monde, Yggdrasil, la demeure de la Dame Nature et de ses enfants. Esprits élémentaires et de la nature, qu'ils soient des forêts ou des océans, qu'ils s'occupent de la faune ou de la flore, tous habitaient le gigantesque chêne vieux de plusieurs milliards d'années. Même si leur rôle en tant qu'esprits les amenaient à voyager et rester loin de l'Arbre, parfois des mois durant, tous savaient qu'Yggdrasil et sa maîtresse les accueilleraient à bras ouverts quoi qu'il arrive. Même les esprits les plus sauvages et les plus indépendants voyaient l'endroit comme un véritable foyer, et Mère Nature ne pouvait qu'en être heureuse.

Mais présentement, celle-ci faisait les cents pas dans ses quartiers tout en se tordant les mains d'inquiétude. Trois de ses enfants la suivaient des yeux sans un mot, assis sur des fauteuils confortables aux coussins rebondis. La Dame était une grande femme dont les longs cheveux bruns encadraient un visage à la fois doux et sévère, à la fois chaleureux et d'une certaine froideur. Elle était habillée d'une étrange robe qui semblait divisée entre quatre parties distinctes, qui reflétaient chacune une des quatre saisons. Ses yeux étaient distants, concentrés sur le sol de la salle, et seul le bruit de ses pas se faisait entendre, rythme régulier trahissant la nervosité de la femme. Son regard glissa quelques instants sur les trois autres personnes présentes. Deux étaient de jeunes femmes, l'une ayant de longs cheveux raides d'un brun aux reflets roux et une peau assez pâle, et l'autre une coiffure où des boucles châtaines se mêlaient à de délicates fleurs. Le dernier occupant de la salle était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, à la peau halée et présentant une carrure assez forte. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence le premier. Sa voix était chaude et étonnement douce, en contradiction avec son apparence athlétique.

\- Mère, je vous en prie, calmez-vous… Vous nous rendez tous nerveux… et très franchement, vous commencez à me donner le tournis.

La concernée souffla, agacée, avant de se laisser tomber dans un grand fauteuil de bois massif.

\- Je n'y peux rien, Adam, marmonna-t-elle, boudeuse. Je suis inquiète… Quelque chose de mauvais va arriver… Je le sens.

\- Nous le savons, Mère, vous nous l'avez dit cinq minutes auparavant, intervint la voix douce de la jeune fille à la chevelure bouclée. Mais s'inquiéter de quelque chose qui n'est pas encore arrivé ne mènera à rien. Vous vous torturez l'esprit depuis trois jours, et ce n'est pas sain, ni pour vous, ni pour nous.

\- April a raison. Et en plus, quand vous êtes inquiète, vous êtes encore plus pénible que d'habitude.

\- Amber, voyons ! Ne parle pas à Mère comme cela, se plaignit April, regardant l'autre fille avec un air de réprobation.

\- Oui, un peu de respect, enfin, petite sœur, ajouta Adam d'une voix moqueuse. La concernée leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle le prenait à témoin de la trop grande -selon elle- politesse de sa sœur. Celle-ci le remarqua et rabroua à nouveau Amber, sous les ricanements de l'ainé.

Dame Nature n'écoutait que d'une oreille la joute verbale de ses enfants, bien trop préoccupée par le mauvais pressentiment qui l'habitait depuis maintenant trois bons jours. En tant que grande déesse mère de la nature, elle avait toujours pu ressentir les désastres naturels approchant, comme l'Ere glaciaire, les tremblements de terre, les éruptions volcaniques, les tornades et autres tsunamis. Bon sang, elle avait même senti l'arrivée de l'immense météorite qui avait mis un terme au règne des dinosaures ! Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Le sentiment qui l'habitait ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu.

C'était… nouveau.

Et après près de 3,5 milliards d'années d'existence, Mère Nature savait que la nouveauté n'était que rarement une bonne chose.

D'une certaine manière, elle sentait que ce qui allait arriver allait être bien pire que tous les désastres qu'elle avait connus. Comme si cette fois-ci, la Terre ne pourrait s'en relever…

La déesse secoua la tête, revenant au présent. Elle regarda d'un œil à la fois désapprobateur et amusé ses enfants se chamailler. Comme souvent, elle s'amusa à détailler chacun des trois esprits. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle se lasserait jamais de les observer. Après tout, ils étaient ses premiers « enfants », les premiers esprits qu'elle avait choisis, et bien qu'elle essayait d'être aussi impartiale que possible, elle savait que dans son cœur, ces trois-là occuperaient toujours une place spéciale.

Le regard de l'allégorie de la nature dériva sur la plus grande des trois silhouettes qui se disputaient gentiment au centre de la pièce, s'envoyant occasionnellement des coussins dans la tête.

Adam Sun. L'esprit de l'été. Blond comme les blés qui se récoltaient pendant sa saison, et doté d'autant d'épis, il possédait une carrure forte et un physique volontaire. Son visage et sa peau halés mettaient en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu profond et son sourire éclatant. Il adorait porter des jeans délavés et des chemises à carreaux, ou tout simplement un T-shirt, et portait à sa ceinture son objet de pouvoir, une faucille qui ne le quittait jamais. Il était toujours joyeux, amical et sympathique, et ne refusait jamais d'aider les autres. Le jeune homme représentait parfaitement sa saison, chaleureux et exubérant, toujours plein d'énergie. Il était aussi franc, décidé et courageux, parfois même jusqu'aux limites de l'inconscience, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger ceux auquel il tenait. Adam possédait ce charisme naturel qu'ont ceux qui ignorent en avoir, et qui le rendait aussi populaire. Il pouvait cependant aussi être orgueilleux -être la saison la plus aimée des hommes et le premier « enfant » de Mère Nature n'aidait pas- et très agaçant quand il s'y mettait. Mais Amber s'assurait toujours de remettre son frère à sa place, afin « qu'il ne choppe pas la grosse tête, faudrait quand même que ce débile puisse continuer à passer les portes », comme le disait si élégamment cette dernière.

Amber Leaf. L'esprit de l'automne. Grande fille très mince aux longs cheveux raides et bruns qui lui tombaient jusque dans le milieu du dos, et où des reflets roux apparaissaient occasionnellement. Elle avait la peau la plus pâle des trois, mais au lieu de lui donner un air maladif, son teint soulignait seulement la beauté de son regard d'or. Paradoxalement, ses yeux étaient froids et dispensaient plus des regards de colère qu'autre chose. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient que peu, elle pouvait sembler froide et antipathique, mais sous cette couche d'insensibilité factice se cachait en vérité une jeune fille qui se préoccupait énormément de ses proches, et était prête à tout pour eux. Ce coté de sa personnalité, elle ne le laissait cependant que très peu transparaitre, même avec sa mère et sa fratrie. Elle portait des vêtements simples et moulants, aux couleurs à la fois chaudes et austères. Son objet de pouvoir était une simple écharpe à la fabrique très douce, qu'elle portait constamment à son cou, à part lorsqu'elle s'en servait. Amber ne parlait que peu, mais quand elle ouvrait sa bouche aux lèvres fines, le sarcasme et l'ironie teintaient ses propos, et en quelques paroles, elle pouvait facilement réduire le plus fier des esprits en un amas sanglotant et gémissant essayant sans succès de ramasser les quelques morceaux de son orgueil que la jeune fille n'avait pas encore réduit en miettes. Souvent, Amber utilisait ses talents pour protéger sa jeune sœur, April, qui était parfois juste trop gentille pour son propre bien.

April Flower. L'esprit du printemps. Ses longues boucles châtain entremêlées de fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres encadraient son visage délicat aux courbes assez enfantines. Ses grands yeux verts et le petit sourire timide qui étirait ses lèvres roses et charnues faisaient d'elle une très belle jeune fille, à l'image de sa saison. Elle était toujours vêtue de robes légères et vaporeuses aux couleurs pastel et aux motifs fleuris, et ne portait jamais de chaussures. Sur son front était posé une magnifique couronne de fleurs, qui était en réalité son objet de pouvoir. Sa fragilité apparente conduisait souvent son frère et sa sœur à la couver et la protéger des autres esprits, même s'ils savaient qu'elle était loin d'être faible. April était d'un naturel doux et timide. Toujours calme et souriante, elle apportait avec elle une atmosphère de sérénité qui rendait le plus belliqueux des esprits doux comme un mouton. Si son frère représentait la force brute, et sa sœur le pouvoir insidieux des mots, elle utilisait le charme et la douceur, qui, souvent, permettaient de résoudre de nombreux conflits sans en venir aux mains. April mettait également un point d'honneur à être présente pour ceux qui en avaient besoin, écoutant leurs problèmes et leur offrant un peu de cette compassion qui semblait déborder de son cœur à chaque instant. Les rares fois où les ainés se mettaient d'accord, c'était toujours pour le bien de leur petite protégée, et gare à celui qui oserait lui faire le moindre mal !

Le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Dame Nature tandis qu'elle observait ses trois aînés disparut lorsque ses pensées s'égarèrent vers la quatrième des saisons. L'Hiver…

Contrairement aux autres saisons, l'Hiver avait été dirigé par de nombreux esprits : Ull, Morana ou Chimon, tous avaient été cruels et durs, apportant la mort sans regret ni honte. Ils n'avaient pas été ses enfants, mais avaient été créés par la croyance des hommes. A la différence des trois autres saisons, l'Hiver n'était géré que par un seul esprit à la fois, sans qu'existent des esprits secondaires pour assister l'esprit « principal » de la saison. En effet, Amber, Adam et April avaient chacun environ deux cents esprits mineurs sous leur protection qui aidaient à propager leur saison respective. L'esprit de l'Hiver, lui, était seul.

Depuis maintenant trois cents ans, l'Hiver avait trouvé un nouvel esprit.

Mère Nature n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à aller le rencontrer.

Elle le connaissait, pourtant.

Ce garçon aux cheveux d'un blanc immaculé.

 _Jack Frost._

Mais il était… différent. En tout.

En trop.

La femme revint au présent lorsqu'un coussin lui atterrit en plein dans le visage. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Les trois jeunes gens s'étaient figés en pleine action, Amber ayant encore les mains serrées autour du cou de son frère.

Avec une lenteur agonisante, le visage impassible, leur mère se saisit de l'objet incriminé et releva son regard vers les coupables. Le silence s'éternisa, sans que personne ne bouge.  
Puis, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Dame Nature, et sans crier gare, elle balança à son tour le coussin sur la cible la plus proche, qui se trouvait être le seul garçon présent dans la pièce. La bataille reprit de plus belle, avec une nouvelle adversaire en la personne de Mère Nature. Les rires fusèrent et la partie continua dans les cris, la joie et la bonne humeur. La soirée passa alors, dans une atmosphère aussi chaleureuse que familiale. La déesse de la nature en avait presque oublié son étrange et désagréable pressentiment.

Presque.


	21. Chapitre 19 : Blizzard

**Salut bande de gens !**

 **Oui, je sais, ça fait 2 mois... Enfin, vous me connaissez, maintenant, hein ?**

 **En ce moment, ben... je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi stréssée, avec tout ce que je dois faire pour mes concours, mes écoles, et les cours... HELP**

 **Enfin, ce matin je me suis mis un coup de pied dans le derrière et... bah... en résulte ce (monstrueux) chapitre de quasi 3000 mots ^^**

 **En tout cas bah... AH ! OUI ! BONNE ANNEE ! (en retard, très trèèèès en retard...)**

 **Sinon, merci à tous, ceux qui review, qui follow, qui favorite, et tout simplement ceux qui lisent, et qui sont au rendez-vous pour chaque chapitre, vous êtes les meilleurs :D**

 **Bonne lecture, et pensez à laisser une review ! Ca prend 2 mn et ça me fait ma journée :)**

 **PS : MERCI POUR LES 50 REVIEWS ! JVOUZAIME !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 19 : Blizzard_

Appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, sa tête posée sur ses bras, Jamie contemplait d'un regard morne le paysage enneigé qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Habituellement, il serait dehors, à jouer dans la neige avec Sophie et leur chien, et Jack...

Le jeune garçon soupira, déprimé. Son ami lui manquait… La neige, c'était beaucoup moins fun quand un certain esprit de l'hiver n'était pas présent… Si seulement les parents de Jamie n'avaient pas décidé sur un coup de tête de partir fêter Noël ailleurs… Mais Jamie n'était qu'un petit garçon, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Le brun fut sorti de ses pensées moroses par sa petite sœur, Sophie, qui utilisa son arme fatale pour persuader son frère de venir jouer avec elle dans la neige.

\- Aaargh, non, Sophie… Pas les yeux de chiot ! Tu sais très bien que je peux pas résister…

La blondinette soutint son regard, avant de gonfler ses joues tel un hamster, achevant son frère.

\- D'accord, d'accord, maugréa l'ainé en pinçant les joues de la petite, qui pouffa. Je viens, espèce d'esclavagiste !

Sophie sauta de joie et se précipita à l'étage du chalet pour prendre son manteau. Jamie la suivit à pas plus mesurés, se laissant néanmoins gagner par l'excitation contagieuse de sa petite sœur. Très vite, les deux enfants se retrouvèrent devant la porte, fin prêts.

\- Maman, Papa, Sophie et moi allons jouer dehors, clama Jamie en replaçant son bonnet.

\- D'accord, mais n'allez pas trop loin ! Heureusement, la météo prévoit un grand soleil, aujourd'hui.

Leur mère n'avait pas fini de parler que les deux enfants couraient déjà dans la neige en criant et riant.

-Ah, les enfants, soupira la femme en riant légèrement. Elle les observa par la fenêtre quelques instants avant de se détourner et de reprendre sa place aux côtés de son mari, près du feu de cheminée.

Dehors, Jamie, sa tristesse oubliée, construisait à présent avec l'aide de sa sœur un gros bonhomme de neige ressemblant suspicieusement à un lapin géant…

* * *

Bunny soupira, découragé, en refermant un vieux volume d'un geste sec. Un nuage de poussière s'échappa des pages, et North jeta un regard courroucé au lapin.

\- Ce livre est ancien et précieux, Bunny, tu seras bien gentil de le traiter correctement !

Le fautif grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, avant de relever la tête et de fusiller l'autre du regard.

\- S'il était si important que ça, il aurait des informations à nous donner ! Mais il est aussi inutile que les autres, cracha l'esprit avec colère, sa patte désignant d'un geste accusateur la pile conséquente d'ouvrages se situant au milieu de la bibliothèque de North.

Ce dernier soupira, mais choisit de ne pas répondre. Il savait que c'était l'inquiétude de Bunny pour son cadet qui le rendait aussi brusque et cassant, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir… Chacun d'entre eux avait sa propre façon de gérer ses émotions, et pour Bunny, c'était la colère.

Le russe soupira en descendant de l'échelle sur laquelle il était perché dans sa tentative d'accéder à certains volumes situés sur les plus hautes étagères. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils cherchaient ce signe étrange, mais sans succès.

Bunny se détourna des livres et laissa son regard s'échouer sur les étendues de neige du grand Nord, qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre.

Rien. Ils n'avaient rien. Des heures de recherches, et aucun résultat.  
C'était rageant.

Le lapin géant laissa ses pensées se tourner, comme à chaque fois, vers la source de son désarroi.

Dire que Jack n'allait pas bien était sans doute l'euphémisme du siècle. Dire qu'il allait mieux était juste un mensonge.

En fait, son état continuait de se dégrader, malgré les efforts de Tooth et Sandy pour baisser sa température. La dernière fois que Bunny avait jeté un œil sur son glaçon préféré, il gémissait de douleur et se débattait faiblement dans son lit, comme en proie à un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar que Sandy ne pouvait faire disparaître, et c'était sans doute ce qui effrayait le plus Bunny.

Le gardien revint abruptement au présent. Ressasser les problèmes n'aidera pas à les résoudre. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette mascarade, Bunny pouvait _aider_ Jack.

Et il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

Il l'avait trop fait.

Rempli d'une motivation nouvelle, l'esprit s'apprêta à saisir le volume suivant, lorsqu'une couleur vive saisie au coin de l'œil attira son attention.

En tant que lapin de Pâques, Bunny se devait d'avoir un sens de l'esthétique certain, et il se targuait d'avoir l'œil pour les couleurs. Ainsi, ses yeux pouvaient discerner beaucoup plus de nuances que le commun des mortels, et rien n'échappait à son regard acéré.

Il ne se rappelait pas, cependant, s'être senti aussi heureux de sa vision améliorée, que lorsque ses pattes se refermèrent sur la couverture d'un manuel scolaire, sur lequel se trouvait, perdu au milieu de chiffres et de signes mathématiques aléatoires, le symbole décrit par Jack.

Sans voix, Bunny leva les yeux et lut le titre, abasourdi.

 _Mathématiques, niveau Seconde_

Le lapin eut soudain une envie irrésistible de se taper la tête contre chaque mur de la fabrique.

Pendant _deux heures_ , ils avaient parcouru les livres les plus _rares_ et les plus _anciens_ , la plupart étant quasiment _uniques_ … et la réponse se trouvant dans un bouquin que n'importe quel _ado_ de la _Terre_ possédait.

Bunny se força à garder son calme, et ouvrit fébrilement le manuel, cherchant une explication. Il la trouva au bout de deux minutes (Calme, Bunny, calme. Pas taper mur, pas taper !) et ses yeux scannèrent les quelques lignes en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour créer un tunnel – ce qui était _beaucoup_ dire, d'ailleurs.

Ce qu'il lut le laissa figé sur place.

North se retourna avec un autre livre dans les mains, quand il aperçut la silhouette de Bunny, immobile, et agrippant un livre si fort que ses pattes étaient légèrement blanches. Son visage était figé en une expression d'horreur si intense que le russe devina immédiatement que son ami avait trouvé.

Et que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

North s'approcha à grands pas, alarmé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche ou atteindre l'autre gardien, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit avec violence.

Tooth se tenait dans l'encadrement, haletante, un regard _terrifié_ hantant son beau visage. Le bruit avait tiré Bunny de son état catatonique, et les deux gardiens échangèrent un regard horrifié, la même angoisse serrant leur cœur.

\- Jack-

\- Ce n'est pas Jack, le coupa Tooth, enfin, pas directement… Je veux dire, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle, son état n'a pas vraiment changé, enfin, si, il empire toujours, mais…

La fée des dents prit une grande inspiration, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était absolument pas claire. Mais comment expliquer l'impensable ? Elle choisit donc de ne pas le faire. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard de ses confrères, et elle ouvrit la bouche, décidée.

\- Il faut que vous voyiez ça.

* * *

Assise sur le canapé, la tête d'April sur ses genoux, caressant les cheveux de la cadette somnolente, et bavardant de tout et de rien avec les deux autres saisons, Mère Nature n'entendit pas les pas précipités d'un esprit se rapprochant de la porte menant à ses quartiers.

Ce fut pour cela qu'elle sursauta violemment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et violence, dévoilant un esprit échevelé, et qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. La Dame se leva, obligeant sa fille à se redresser, et son regard détailla le nouveau venu.

\- Samson ? Dois-je te rappeler que je ne tolère pas qu'on rentre dans mes appartements sans toquer ou s'annoncer ?

Le dénommé Samson tenta de répondre, mais son souffle trop rapide se bloqua dans sa gorge, et il partit dans une quinte de toux, s'appuyant contre la porte ouverte pour conserver son équilibre. Adam se leva rapidement et vint soutenir l'esprit, tout en lui tapant le dos gentiment. Le jeune homme parvint finalement à reprendre une respiration normale, et releva son regard vers Mère Nature, une expression à la fois coupable et terrifiée sur son visage.

-M-mes excuses, Mère, croyez bien que si ce n'étais pas aussi grave, je n'aurais jamais- je veux dire, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, et-

\- Grave ? S'inquiéta immédiatement la Dame. Que se passe-t-il ? Oh, je le savais, que quelque chose allait arriver ! Je le savais !

\- Mère, s'il-vous-plaît, calmez-vous. Paniquer ne servira à rien, intervint l'esprit de l'été d'une voix calme mais ferme. Son regard se tourna vers Samson. Celui-ci était en réalité un des esprits secondaires de l'été, comme le suggérait son nom, et Adam et lui étaient de bons amis.

\- Samson, reprit-il, que se passe-t-il ? Et soit clair, s'il-te-plaît.

L'esprit prit une inspiration et obtempéra.

\- Voilà, je… j'étais de garde à la salle du Globe, quand il s'est passé quelque chose… Je- je n'avais jamais vu ça avant, je ne sais même pas comment l'expliquer, mais… Mère, je pense que c'est vraiment très grave !

Samson fixa son regard sur Mère Nature, et acheva :

\- Il faut que vous voyiez ça.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de course dans les couloirs innombrables de l'Arbre du Monde, Mère Nature arriva finalement devant la double porte qui scellait la salle du Globe. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à reprendre son souffle ou à vérifier si ses enfants l'avaient suivi, et poussa les lourdes portes comme si elles ne pesaient rien.

Celles-ci entrèrent en collision avec les murs de bois, et la Dame fit quelques pas dans la salle, avant de s'arrêter net.

Les trois saisons et Samson, qui l'avaient suivie, arrivèrent finalement aux portes de la grande salle. Les trois esprits qui ignoraient la nature du problème s'avancèrent, curieux de voir leur Mère figée à seulement quelques mètres de l'entrée.

Silencieux, ils la contournèrent, avant de s'immobiliser de la même manière que la Dame.

Samson soupira, secouant la tête. Lorsqu'il avait pris son tour de garde de la salle du Globe, il s'était dit qu'il allait passer quelques heures à se tourner les pouces et à compter les mouches… Pas… ça. Quoi que ça puisse signifier.

Le Globe immense qui était posé au centre de la salle avait plusieurs utilités, la première étant de mesurer le nombre de croyants sur Terre. Evidemment, tous les humains croyaient en la nature, c'était donc assez inutile… Mais Mère Nature se servait de ce compte pour plusieurs choses : vérifier les emplacements des humains, leurs lieux de vie, mais aussi leurs actions sur la nature. En effet, le Globe était une réplique exacte de la Terre, jusqu'au moindre arbre. La seule différence était que les êtres vivants étaient représentés par des points lumineux. Jaunes pour les humains, verts pour les animaux… Mais ce n'était pas le seul intérêt de l'énorme sphère. En effet, il avait été conçu pour que les quatre saisons du monde y soient représentées. Quatre halos entouraient les régions du monde selon la saison qui s'y déroulait. Ainsi, un halo jaune entourait celles touchées par l'été, un marron pour l'automne, un rose pour le printemps… et un bleu glacé pour l'hiver. Les quatre halos étaient censés se succéder dans les parties du monde, chacun d'une égale grosseur, dans une boucle infinie.

L'équilibre des saisons était fragile et précieux. Un déséquilibre, même minime, pouvait signifier la mort de millions d'êtres vivants.

Samson déglutit, et posa son regard sur le globe.

Le halo bleu pâle grandissait toujours, écrasant toujours plus les trois autres, prenant toujours plus de place sur la sphère. Déjà, la surface du monde blanchissait sous la neige qui recouvrait villes et forêts.

L'équilibre était brisé.

* * *

Sophie esquiva une boule de neige en riant, avant de contre-attaquer. Son frère reçut la boule dans le cou, et fit semblant de s'effondrer en hurlant, simulant sa défaite. Sa petite sœur riait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout, et se mit à quatre pattes pour refaire son stock de munitions. Jamie, lui, avait cessé de bouger, et faisait le mort, la tête contre la neige.

Sophie pouffa au début, avant de commencer à s'inquiéter légèrement quand plusieurs minutes passèrent. Elle s'approcha de son ainé et le secoua, disant qu'il n'était plus drôle, et qu'il devait se lever.  
Jamie se retint d'éclater de rire, et laissa sa petite sœur tenter de le « réveiller », et même de le retourner. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas assez de force pour le faire, car il savait bien qu'il serait incapable de ne pas craquer.

Pourtant, bientôt, les appels de la cadette se firent plus pressants, et Jamie discerna de la peur dans sa voix. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant un sanglot, et décida que la plaisanterie avait assez duré. Quand il releva la tête, il comprit soudain le désespoir de sa sœur. En seulement une dizaine de minutes, une véritable tempête de neige s'était formée, et il lui était difficile de voir à plus de quelques centimètres devant lui. Terrifié, il attrapa le poignet de sa sœur, qui laissa échapper un sanglot de soulagement en le voyant bouger.

Lentement, Jamie se dirigea vers le chalet que ses parents avaient loué. Il lui était impossible de le voir, mais il lui semblait bien que c'était la bonne direction… Soudain, il cru entendre un appel. Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa et dressa l'oreille. Oui ! C'était la voix de son père, qui criait leur nom ! Lentement, Jamie se fraya un chemin vers le son, tenant toujours solidement sa sœur, utilisant toutes ses forces pour avancer. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se faire entendre de son père, mais il espérait pouvoir l'atteindre.  
Les appels se rapprochèrent, et Jamie se retourna vers sa cadette, qui tremblait de froid, et dont les lèvres commençaient à bleuir. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour la placer sur son dos, avant de lui ordonner de crier aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il n'avait aucun doute que sa voix perçante se ferai entendre dans la tempête. La petite fille s'exécuta, faisant grimacer son frère, puis sourire, lorsqu'il entendit son père répondre.

Bientôt, il discerna la silhouette de l'adulte, tandis que celui-ci courrait vers eux aussi vite que possible dans la poudreuse.

Poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement, l'homme souleva Sophie et verrouilla sa main à celle de son fils, avant de commencer à progresser vers leur abri.

La mère de Jamie les accueillit avec un grand cri de soulagement, des couvertures et du chocolat chaud. Juste avant que la porte ne soit fermée, Jamie risqua un coup d'œil au dehors. Le blizzard régnait, et seuls les flocons étaient visibles. Jamie se mordit la lèvre, inquiet.

\- Jack… Mais que se passe-t-il ?

* * *

Tooth voleta jusqu'à la grande entrée de la fabrique, avant de se poser et de faire volte-face pour regarder ses compagnons. Sandy était toujours au chevet de Jack, mais il était déjà au courant… La fée inspira, et demanda à North d'ouvrir les portes principales.

North fronça les sourcils, mais obtempéra. Les deux yétis gardant la porte obéirent à son ordre, et poussèrent les lourds panneaux de bois, avec beaucoup plus de mal que d'habitude, nota North.

La raison de ce changement fut expliquée quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent et de neige s'engouffra dans l'atelier, et envoya voler Tooth et plusieurs lutins « innocents ». Bunny planta ses griffes dans le bois, et North recula malgré lui de plusieurs centimètres sous la puissance des éléments.

\- FERMEZ LES PORTES ! Hurla-t-il, tentant de se faire entendre de ses yétis par-dessus les hurlements du vent et de la tempête. Soit les yétis l'entendirent, soit ils décidèrent d'eux-mêmes qu'ils ne voulaient pas être ensevelis sous la neige, mais tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'ils avaient réussi à refermer les portes. Non sans mal, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait fallu le concours d'une bonne dizaine d'entre eux.

Le calme revint dans la fabrique, et un soupir de soulagement collectif se fit entendre. Tooth revint se poser près de ses camarades, un peu secouée mais indemne. Une bonne partie de l'atelier était à présent recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, et plusieurs jouets avaient volé à traves toute la fabrique pour finir leur course contre un mur, se brisant en mille morceaux. La fée des dents regarda le carnage d'un air coupable, avant de se tourner vers North.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mon ami, dit-elle d'un air ravagé, la tempête n'était pas aussi forte, tout à l'heure…

North soupira, regardant ses yétis s'affairer à réparer les dégâts, et à sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Toothiana… Mais ce que tu nous as montré est autrement plus grave.

North croisa le regard de ses amis, et vit qu'ils étaient tous arrivés à la même conclusion. Tooth se mordit la lèvre, ses ailes se repliant sur son dos. Les oreilles de Bunny tombèrent, et son regard s'assombrit. North résuma la pensée de tous en une phrase.

\- Jack a perdu le contrôle de l'Hiver.

* * *

OUAWOUU ! 2850 MOTS BABY ! Mon plus long chapitre depuis le début de cette fic !

(Bon en même temps je vous devais bien ça ;))

PS : Hey "Anna", j'attends toujours ma review :P


	22. Chapitre 20 : Infini

**Salut bande de gens !**

 **Alors comment ça va ? Vous avez vu, j'update plus souvent ces temps-ci ! (En même temps, c'est pas dur de faire mieux... Hem...)**

 **Avec la fin de Parcoursup, je pensais avoir plus de temps pour écrire, mais je viens de me rendre compte que j'allais avoir des oraux à venir, donc... Je ferais de mon mieux, mais ça risque de rester compliqué jusqu'à Juin... Mais après, c'est les vacances ! Et Vacances rime avec abondance, performance, et constance ! (bon, aussi avec déchéance, mais n'y faites pas attention :P)**

 **Je voulais vous dire un grand merci, à vous tous qui continuez à suivre cette fic', vous êtes les meilleurs !**

 **MERCI aussi à ma nouvelle béta, _Miss Homme Enceinte 2_ :)**

 **Et au fait, j'ai démarré la traduction d'une fic sur l'univers du Disney-Pixar _Coco_ , n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un ptit coup d'oeil !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Infini

L'obscurité.

C'avait été son premier souvenir.

Une obscurité pesante, qui l'avait enveloppé dans son entièreté, qui s'était frayé un chemin vers son cœur, bannissant toute idée de lumière, quelle qu'elle soit.

Il avait senti le froid. Omniprésent, le pénétrant au plus profond de son être, repoussant la simple pensée qu'une quelconque chaleur ait pu un jour exister en ce monde.

Et il avait senti la peur. Oppressante. Etouffante. Paralysante. Suffocante.

Dévorante.

Ce n'était pas une peur spécifique. C'était la Peur. La Peur dans sa globalité, la Peur qui consumait et ne vous laissait pas réfléchir, la Peur qu'on ne ressent que très peu de fois dans une vie.

Une peur sans nom et sans visage capable de faire s'arrêter un cœur de battre.

Etrangement, le sien repartit grâce à elle.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que tout changea.

Il la vit. Elle.

Si ronde, si brillante, lumineuse.

Perçant les ténèbres, caressant son corps de ses rayons de lumière blanche.

Chassant le froid, réchauffant son corps, son cœur et son âme.

Et la Peur disparut lentement, conjurée par la lueur rassurante de l'Astre.

La Lune.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique.

Sa chute lente vers le fond cessa. Il se sentit doucement remonter, comme si ces rayons l'avaient saisi et le tiraient tendrement vers Elle.

Elle.

La Lune.

Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Ne le voulait pas.

Il voulait rester là, à l'observer, pour l'éternité.

Sa sauveuse. Sa lumière.

Soudain, une résistance céda, et il prit une grande respiration sans même savoir pourquoi.

Par habitude ? Habitude de quand ? Il ne savait pas.

Une force inconnue l'entoura, soulevant son corps frêle délicatement, presque tendrement.

La Lune était encore plus proche, encore plus nette. Son éclat, encore plus brillant.

Il sentit ses rayons glisser sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux, sur ses yeux. Comme pour le réconforter.

Mais de quoi ?

Soudain, une voix chaude résonna dans son esprit vierge de tout souvenir, de toute expérience.

 _« Ton nom est Jack Frost. »_

Jack Frost. Son nom. Il avait un nom ! Ses lèvres formèrent d'elles-mêmes les deux syllabes, expérimentalement, comme incertaines.

Ses pieds touchèrent finalement une surface lisse, et il sentit l'étrange puissance s'éloigner, le quittant comme à regret.

Il cligna des yeux, son regard quittant enfin la Lune, pour se concentrer sur ses mains.

Comme un signal, son esprit se remplit d'informations diverses sur le monde qui l'entourait, telles que le nom du pays où il se trouvait actuellement.

Mais sur lui, Jack Frost, rien, si ce n'est son nom.

Un peu perdu, il détailla sommairement les alentours avant d'avancer d'un pas.

Son pied buta contre un objet, et il tressaillit, avant de baisser le regard.

Un étrange bâton incurvé à son bout était posé contre la surface glacée de ce qu'il reconnaissait maintenant comme un lac. N'hésitant que quelques secondes, il se pencha pour l'attraper…

Et soudain, Pitch Black lui faisait face, tenant fermement d'une main une Quenotte apeurée, et de l'autre son précieux bâton. Un sourire cruel étirait les lèvres du maître des cauchemars, et avant que Jack n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un craquement sonore retentit.

Un hurlement de douleur suivit.

Jack s'effondra au sol, une main serrée sur sa poitrine, l'autre enfoncée dans la neige. Une douleur insupportable parcourait son corps, provoquant des spasmes et des larmes, et des hurlements déchirants. Les vagues de souffrance parcourant son corps se firent de plus en plus violentes, menaçant de submerger le jeune esprit, qui se sentait à la limite de l'évanouissement.

Puis, la douleur reflua.

Jack ouvrit les yeux, et devant lui se tenait Bunny, les yeux remplis de colère et de _haine_ , les oreilles rabattues en arrière, et –

« -ne mérites même pas de _vivre_ ! Tu devrais tout simplement mourir, ou mieux, _disparaître_ ! Disparaître sans laisser de traces ! Effacer ta sale existence de ce monde ! _MONSTRE_ ! »

Les yeux du garçon se remplirent de larmes, et il ne fit rien pour les empêcher de couler sur ses joues.

Tout ce qu'il avait toujours redouté se confirmait sous ses yeux.

Aucuns des autres esprits ne l'appréciait. Au contraire, ils le haïssaient.

Ils le voulaient mort.

Le fragile, _si fragile, minuscule_ espoir qu'il avait réussit à protéger pendant toutes ces années, le dernier éclat auquel il s'était raccroché, venait de se briser en mille petits morceaux que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais recoller.

Ils le voulaient _mort_.

Et Jack, en s'envolant précipitamment, se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Death.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de trois heures maintenant que Jack était en proie à un violent cauchemar, et Sandy ne pouvait rien y faire.

Pourtant, dès que Jack avait à nouveau montré des signes de détresse, le marchand de sable s'était précipité pour lui envoyer son sable des rêves afin que le garçon ne souffre pas davantage, mais à sa grande surprise, le sable d'or s'était dissipé aussitôt qu'il avait touché la tête de Jack. Le petit homme avait réitéré trois fois de plus l'opération avant de s'avouer vaincu. Le gardien avait été incapable de repousser le cauchemar.

Ce constat l'avait autant mis en colère qu'effrayé. S'il ne pouvait pas dissiper les mauvais rêves, c'était qu'il y avait une raison bien précise. Mais laquelle ?

Alors il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que contempler leur plus jeune recrue se tourner et se retourner dans son lit en gémissant doucement, tandis que Tooth voletait au-dessus du garçon pour tenter de lui apporter une brise rafraîchissante.

Celle-ci s'était précipitée hors de la pièce une dizaine de minutes auparavant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'un blizzard s'était levé, impliquant que Jack avait perdu son contrôle sur l'Hiver.

L'esprit ferma les yeux brièvement, tentant de ne pas penser aux implications que cette découverte amenait. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers l'autre sujet qui occupait son esprit.

Wind.

Une boule se forma aussitôt dans sa gorge, et il déglutit difficilement. C'était arrivé si vite, si soudainement… Il avait encore du mal à y croire… Pour être honnête, il pensait que son vieil ami était immortel. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : sa présence avait totalement disparu.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Jack laissa échapper un gémissement encore plus déchirant que les autres, et se roula en boule sous ses draps, la respiration laborieuse.

Sandy serra les dents. Il se sentait totalement inutile, et il détestait cela. Son cadet avait besoin d'aide, il _souffrait_ ! Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain, laissant passer les trois autres gardiens. Sandy ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire à la vue de la neige qui couvrait encore les vêtements de North et les poils du Lapin de Pâques. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua les mines sombres de ses amis, et plus particulièrement, celle de Bunny. Celui-ci tenait un petit livre aux couleurs criardes légèrement délavées, et paraissait prêt à s'effondrer.

North referma doucement la porte, avant de se retourner pour fixer Bunny, attendant clairement une réponse à la question que tous se posaient.

Bunny sentit clairement les yeux de ses amis posés sur lui, mais il ne leur accorda pas un regard. Toute son attention était portée vers la petite bosse tremblante perdue dans une mer de draps, et dont de légers sanglots s'échappaient de temps à autre. L'esprit du lapin géant tentait toujours d'accepter ce qu'il avait lu quelques minutes auparavant. Et pour être tout à fait honnête envers lui-même, tout ce qu'il voulait faire, sur le moment, était de serrer son glaçon dans ses bras.

Prenant une décision, le lapin jeta le manuel à North avant de s'approcher du lit du convalescent.

\- Page 42, North, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, avant de poser une main sur la petite boule de draps, qui tressaillit violemment en laissant échapper un gémissement apeuré.

Bunny n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de s'adosser contre la tête de lit et de prendre le jeune esprit dans ses bras.

Cela faisait deux fois en seulement quelques jours que Jack le poussait -sans même le savoir – à mettre sa fierté de côté pour agir selon son cœur. Le gardien n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre tactile, à montrer son affection, mais pour Jack, il pouvait- il voulait faire un effort.

L'esprit de l'Hiver avait peur, avait mal, avait perdu la personne la plus importante pour lui, et maintenant, avec ce qu'il avait appris… Il voulait vraiment être là pour Jack, et il ferait tout pour. Quitte à laisser tomber sa fierté et même son amour-propre. Son ego n'avait aucune importance. Jack, si.

Ce dernier s'était légèrement débattu lorsqu'il avait senti les grosses pattes de Bunny le déplacer, mais il s'était vite calmé lorsqu'il avait senti la fourrure sous ses doigts. Même endormi, il savait qu'elle était synonyme de sécurité et d'amitié. Sa tête sortit légèrement de son cocon de couvertures pour aller reposer contre le torse du lapin. Bunny eut un petit sourire triste, et commença à caresser les mèches rebelles de cheveux blancs qui étaient accessibles.

C'aurait été un euphémisme de dire que les autres étaient surpris des actions de leur ami, mais ils n'allaient certainement pas les lui reprocher. Fébrile, North feuilleta les pages avant de s'arrêter à celle que lui avait indiquée Bunny. Ses yeux scannèrent la page et lorsqu'il trouva le bon paragraphe, il s'éclaira la gorge.

\- Le symbole ci-dessus a été inventé en 1655 par le mathématicien John Wallis, et représente la notion-

North se tut, choqué, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

\- La notion de quoi ? le pressa Tooth. North !

\- La notion d'infini. Ce symbole représente l'infini, murmura Bunny d'une voix rauque, sans interrompre ses gestes ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Un silence lourd de sens suivit ses paroles. Tous avaient compris.

Ce symbole représentait l'infini.

Dans son rêve, Jack avait vu ce symbole… barré.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Jack était en danger.

En danger de mort.

* * *

Mère Nature se détourna violemment du globe pour se tourner vers ses enfants. Elle attrapa April par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Te sens-tu faiblir, ma fille ? Te sens-tu mal ?

Un peu choquée, la jeune fille secoua malgré tout la tête.

\- Je me sens bien, Mère, assura-t-elle, de la voix la plus ferme dont elle était capable.

La déesse tourna alors son regard vers les deux autres saisons, qui furent rapides à la rassurer de la même manière. Touts les trois semblaient en parfaite santé, si ce n'est choqués de la situation.

La Dame tenta de retrouver contenance, se redressant en lissant sa robe. Elle arrangea ses cheveux ébouriffés et laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Bon, ce n'est sans doute pas grand-chose, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre à haute voix, sans grand succès.

Les autres esprits échangèrent un regard anxieux : leur mère était décidément une très mauvaise menteuse, mais même sans cela, elle n'aurait pas réussi à les duper. Un déséquilibre des saisons pouvait être véritablement catastrophique si rien n'était fait pour le corriger.

Mère Nature jaugea tour à tour ses enfants du regard avant de prendre une décision. Son regard se fixa sur Amber, dont les yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant ce que sa mère était sur le point de lui demander.

\- Amber, je veux que tu aille voir le représentant de l'Hiver pour tirer tout cela au clair. Tu devrais être capable de le trouver grâce à mon compas.

\- Je savais que vous veniez d'avoir une idée à la con, râla sa fille, boudeuse. Il est hors de question que je me bouge les miches parce que ce crétin de glaçon sur pattes a décidé de jouer les emmerdeurs !

April paraissait sur le point de réprimander sa sœur sur son langage, mais sa mère ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- _Amber_ , répéta-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Le genre de voix qu'elle n'utilisait que lorsqu'elle était _réellement_ sur les nerfs.

Amber souffla un coup, mais acquiesça. Elle était peut-être une forte tête, mais même elle n'était pas assez folle pour provoquer la tristement célèbre Colère de Dame Nature. Elle se passerait bien d'une éruption volcanique ou d'un tremblement de terre, merci bien !

La déesse hocha la tête, avant de sortir à grands pas de la pièce pour se diriger vers son bureau personnel, à la cime de l'arbre monde, les trois saisons sur ses talons. Samson préféra rester dans la salle du globe, sachant pertinemment que cette affaire le dépassait. Il se contenta de répondre au rapide salut d'Adam, et regarda partir les quatre silhouettes en se mordant la lèvre.

La Dame parcourut rapidement les couloirs menant à son bureau, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'arrêter comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire pour répondre aux salutations des esprits qu'elle croisait. Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas et se précipita dans la pièce, fouillant dans un des tiroirs de l'imposant bureau qui en occupait le centre. Comme la grande majorité des meubles présents dans l'Arbre, le bureau faisait en réalité partie intégrante d'Yggdrasil, et ne formait donc qu'un avec le sol et les murs.

Mère Nature laissa échapper une exclamation victorieuse et brandit un petit compas noir, qu'elle laissa tomber dans la main tendue de sa fille.

\- Ne le perds pas, surtout, la prévint-elle. C'est un cadeau que je chéris, un objet très précieux. Il suffit-

\- Je suis au courant, Mère, la coupa Amber en roulant des yeux. Il suffit que je le tienne dans la main et son aiguille pointera vers ce que je désire le plus au monde. Autrement dit, foutre un coup de pied au cul du crétin glacé responsable du Ragnarök* à venir…

Le regard dur que lui envoya sa mère suffit à faire regretter ses paroles à la jeune femme. Et autant dire que cela n'arrivait pas souvent…

\- J'espère pour le bien de tous et de la planète en général que nous n'en arriverons pas là, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un nouveau Loki.

\- Oui, Mère, grommela sans conviction la saison de l'Automne.

Elle fourra l'objet dans sa poche et adressa un hochement de tête aux trois autres, avant de bondir par la fenêtre de la pièce. Elle dérapa adroitement sur l'écorce de l'Arbre, et dévala le tronc jusqu'au sol. Amber se réceptionna adroitement, et après avoir consulté le compas, s'élança sans plus attendre vers la direction qu'il indiquait.

Sa mère et les deux saisons restantes la regardèrent partir de la fenêtre, ne pouvant qu'espérer qu'elle fasse vite.

\- Je t'en prie, presse-toi, murmura la déesse. Le temps nous manque…

* * *

* Dans la mythologie nordique, le Ragnarök renvoie à une fin du monde prophétique comprenant une série d'événements dont un hiver de trois ans sans soleil suivi d'une grande bataille.

 **Yep... c'est la merde.**


End file.
